atrapado entre dos caminos
by nachosik
Summary: Lincoln toma un jugo de lisa el cual cambia su apariencia a la de un adolescente de 18 años, Las cosas se complicaran cuando sus hermanas se sientes atraídas hacia su versión adulta, ¿que ocurrirá con lincoln?
1. Chapter 1

Luego de que lincoln se estanco en los 18 años producto de la droga experimental que consumió accidentalmente. este se encuentra con cuerpo y mente de adolescente y también va perdiendo cada ves mas el control de los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Una noche lincoln no podía dormir ya que la cama se había echo muy pequeña, este bajo a la cocina por algo para beber y se encuentra con lori, su hermana mayor. Esta se encontraba llorando en el sofá de la sala, lincoln al verla se acerca y le dice:

-lori que te sucede?.

al escuchar a lincoln lori trata de disimular el llanto y se le levanta rápidamente del sofá. le muestra una cara llena del maquillaje corrido pero con una sonrisa muy falsa. y dice:

\- aa? lincoln eres tu! no...no pasa nada hablando con una amiga.-

Con la mirada baja se dispone a salir de ahí. pero sin que ella lo pensara, lincoln la sostiene de un brazo. y con una mirada algo melancólica le dice a lori :

lincoln: -no tienes por que mentirme a mi. sé que esto tiene que ver con bobby... siempre tiene que ver con el.

Lori al darse cuenta que no podía soltarse de lincoln. ésta lo mira y dice:

lori: -vaya así que mi pequeño hermano ahora es todo un hombre-

Se acercó a lincoln y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras lloraba en su hombro. ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno con un baso de leche tibia, y mientras bebían, lincoln le dice:

lincoln: -ahora que estas un poco mas calmada, si quieres hablar de lo que sucedió aquí estoy para escucharte. sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Lori lo mira sorprendida de lo maduro que era. incluso por un momento olvido que era su pequeño lincoln.

Lori: -Bueno. sucede que desde que bobby se mudo solo hablábamos por el teléfono. hoy decidí ir a verlo de sorpresa y lo encontré con una chica besándose.

Lori empieza a llorar mientras deja a un lado el baso de leche, saca de su bolsillo el teléfono y le muestra a lincoln los mensajes de su ruptura. lincoln mira a lori, con una mano acerca la cabeza a su hombro y mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello. lincoln no tenía tanta experiencia como para aconsejarle en que hacer. pero tenía que decir algo. así que dijo lo primero que le venia a la mente. este dijo:

lincoln: -lo siento mucho lori... eres una estupenda mujer y una excelente hermana. Una persona como tu se merece lo mejor del mundo y no estar sufriendo como ahora, no sé mucho acerca del amor y esas cosas. pero sé que tú mereces a un chico que te quiera por sobre todas las cosas, que te haga feliz y te apoye en todo momento.-

Al terminar de decir eso, lori se seca las lágrimas y al mirar a lincoln no ve a su hermanito dentro de un cuerpo adulto, lori ve a un chico mayor que ella que la consuela y que la ama de verdad. lori mira a lincoln y dice:

Lori: -Un chico que me ame de esa manera...un chico como tu?

Lori se acerca a la cara de lincoln y lo besa, este se encontraba confundido en ese momento. que es lo que debía hacer. y lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer, al final dejo que las cosas fluyeran. lori y lincoln cruzaron la linea esa noche.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano lori fue la primera en despertar esta se encontraba sobre el torso de lincoln, lori al despertar tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, se toma la cabeza y susurra

lori: -supongo que todo eso no fue un sueño eh-

Rápidamente mira su teléfono y ve la hora, sabe que sus hermana pronto despertarían. de un golpe despierta a lincoln, este se cae del sofá, lori le dice que rápido recoja su ropa y suba a su cuarto, lincoln medio dormido toma su ropa y sube a su cuarto. lori se viste y ordena el sofá, la primera en levantarse fue Leni al ver que Lori no estaba en su cama.

Lori, al escuchar como bajaban las escaleras esta se dirige a la cocina y saca un flan de la nevera , leni al verla le dice:

leni: -lori aquí estas , que haces tan temprano?.

lori muy nerviosa le dice:

lori: - aaah nada solo vine por este flan... me levante muy temprano para que lynn no me lo quitara,ja ja...

(leni): _aaah jeje eres muy lista lori, incluso olvidaste peinarte y tu ropa esta toda arruinada, debiste vestirte muy rápido para llegar antes que lynn.

(lori) :eeh si... ahora mismo voy a vestirme jeje bueno adiós leni

(leni): jeje adiós!. veré si mañana yo logro quedarme con el flan!.

lori vuelve a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama, cansada y muy confundida, no sabia que hacer ahora en adelante, si podía volver a ser la hermana mayor de lincoln, si aun quería a bobby y mil preguntas en su cabeza.

Mientras en la habitación de lincoln este aún estaba en shock, trato de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que ocurrió. mientras pensaba, la imagen de lori se plasmó en su mente y no la pudo ver de nuevo como su hermana . y la pregunta que lo levanto de la cama fue ¿ Después de esto...aun podremos seguir siendo hermanos?.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que lincoln se estanco en los 18 años producto de la droga experimental que consumió accidentalmente. este se encuentra con cuerpo y mente de adolescente y también va perdiendo cada ves mas el control de los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Una noche lincoln no podía dormir ya que la cama se había echo muy pequeña, este bajo a la cocina por algo para beber y se encuentra con lori, su hermana mayor. Esta se encontraba llorando en el sofá de la sala, lincoln al verla se acerca y le dice:

-lori que te sucede?.

al escuchar a lincoln lori trata de disimular el llanto y se le levanta rápidamente del sofá. le muestra una cara llena del maquillaje corrido pero con una sonrisa muy falsa. y dice:

\- aa? lincoln eres tu! no...no pasa nada hablando con una amiga.-

Con la mirada baja se dispone a salir de ahí. pero sin que ella lo pensara, lincoln la sostiene de un brazo. y con una mirada algo melancólica le dice a lori :

lincoln: -no tienes por que mentirme a mi. sé que esto tiene que ver con bobby... siempre tiene que ver con el.

Lori al darse cuenta que no podía soltarse de lincoln. ésta lo mira y dice:

lori: -vaya así que mi pequeño hermano ahora es todo un hombre-

Se acercó a lincoln y lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras lloraba en su hombro. ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno con un baso de leche tibia, y mientras bebían, lincoln le dice:

lincoln: -ahora que estas un poco mas calmada, si quieres hablar de lo que sucedió aquí estoy para escucharte. sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Lori lo mira sorprendida de lo maduro que era. incluso por un momento olvido que era su pequeño lincoln.

Lori: -Bueno. sucede que desde que bobby se mudo solo hablábamos por el teléfono. hoy decidí ir a verlo de sorpresa y lo encontré con una chica besándose.

Lori empieza a llorar mientras deja a un lado el baso de leche, saca de su bolsillo el teléfono y le muestra a lincoln los mensajes de su ruptura. lincoln mira a lori, con una mano acerca la cabeza a su hombro y mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello. lincoln no tenía tanta experiencia como para aconsejarle en que hacer. pero tenía que decir algo. así que dijo lo primero que le venia a la mente. este dijo:

lincoln: -lo siento mucho lori... eres una estupenda mujer y una excelente hermana. Una persona como tu se merece lo mejor del mundo y no estar sufriendo como ahora, no sé mucho acerca del amor y esas cosas. pero sé que tú mereces a un chico que te quiera por sobre todas las cosas, que te haga feliz y te apoye en todo momento.-

Al terminar de decir eso, lori se seca las lágrimas y al mirar a lincoln no ve a su hermanito dentro de un cuerpo adulto, lori ve a un chico mayor que ella que la consuela y que la ama de verdad. lori mira a lincoln y dice:

Lori: -Un chico que me ame de esa manera...un chico como tu?

Lori se acerca a la cara de lincoln y lo besa, este se encontraba confundido en ese momento. que es lo que debía hacer. y lo que su cuerpo le pedía hacer, al final dejo que las cosas fluyeran. lori y lincoln cruzaron la linea esa noche.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano lori fue la primera en despertar esta se encontraba sobre el torso de lincoln, lori al despertar tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, se toma la cabeza y susurra

lori: -supongo que todo eso no fue un sueño eh-

Rápidamente mira su teléfono y ve la hora, sabe que sus hermana pronto despertarían. de un golpe despierta a lincoln, este se cae del sofá, lori le dice que rápido recoja su ropa y suba a su cuarto, lincoln medio dormido toma su ropa y sube a su cuarto. lori se viste y ordena el sofá, la primera en levantarse fue Leni al ver que Lori no estaba en su cama.

Lori, al escuchar como bajaban las escaleras esta se dirige a la cocina y saca un flan de la nevera , leni al verla le dice:

leni: -lori aquí estas , que haces tan temprano?.

lori muy nerviosa le dice:

lori: - aaah nada solo vine por este flan... me levante muy temprano para que lynn no me lo quitara,ja ja...

(leni): _aaah jeje eres muy lista lori, incluso olvidaste peinarte y tu ropa esta toda arruinada, debiste vestirte muy rápido para llegar antes que lynn.

(lori) :eeh si... ahora mismo voy a vestirme jeje bueno adiós leni

(leni): jeje adiós!. veré si mañana yo logro quedarme con el flan!.

lori vuelve a su habitación y se recuesta en la cama, cansada y muy confundida, no sabia que hacer ahora en adelante, si podía volver a ser la hermana mayor de lincoln, si aun quería a bobby y mil preguntas en su cabeza.

Mientras en la habitación de lincoln este aún estaba en shock, trato de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que ocurrió. mientras pensaba, la imagen de lori se plasmó en su mente y no la pudo ver de nuevo como su hermana . y la pregunta que lo levanto de la cama fue ¿ Después de esto...aun podremos seguir siendo hermanos?.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente lori se encontraba hablando con una de sus compañeras de clase por teléfono y esta chica le dice a lori: ey lori no te enteraste lo que paso ayer, todas las chicas de la clase lo comentan.

lori muy curiosa y exitada le dice: estaba ocupada ayer, pero dime que paso!?.

la chica le responde:-carol pingrey consiguió un novio mayor que ella! ayer la vieron besándose los chicos de la clase. bueno... se que no te agrada carol después de que te quito el puesto de reina de las fiestas.

lori con gesto de desagrado y con desprecio dice: aa así que ya consiguió otro novio, siento lastima por el, tener que estar con la señorita popular, bueno el chico es guapo además de tonto?

la chica con una risa le responde: jeje no se si tonto pero los chicos al verlos perdieron toda esperanza de estar con ella, uno de los chicos dijo que parecía universitario, de pelo blanco con pecas en las mejillas, haaa suspiro la chica

lori se sorprende y con una voz fuerte le pregunta,: y donde los vieron a los dos?

la chica un poco sorprendida de la voz de lori le dice: emm creo que por el parque que hay cerca de tu casa.

\- lori se queda en silencio un minuto mientras la chica repetía por el teléfono,: lori? ey lori sigue ahí? ey... lori cuelga el teléfono y se sienta al borde de su cama.

se pone a pensar lo ocurrido: ese es lincoln? pero como... desde que tomo es suero no a salido de casa, solo ayer que no pude detenerlo, como es posible que este con carol?. y por que con carol,- decía irritada y roja de ira.

Lincoln por su parte se encontraba en el cuarto de lisa, este fue a ver si tenía la cura para volverlo a la normalidad lisa muy despreocupada le dice: es solo un prototipo así que no es permanente el cambio, solo deberías esperar.- dice lisa con una sonrisa extraña como si lo disfrutara,

lincoln se va de la habitación y una ves afuera este se dirige al living a sentarse en el sofá, mientras bajaba las escaleras se encuentra lynn esta al verlo se lanza sobre el, pero lincoln la atrapa en el aire y le dice con tono un poco serio:

\- lynn ya deberías saber que pegar una patada voladora en la escalera no esta bien. lincoln la baja y sigue su camino

lynn pensativa dijo: rayos ya no es divertido si no puedo golpearlo.

una ves un el sofá lincoln ve por la ventana a un grupo de chicos, los mismos que seguían a carol pero estos se mantenían ocultos esperando, rápidamente todos se esconden, y al poco rato pasa carol, esta se dirigía a la casa de los laud.

lincoln se apresura a la puerta y antes que entre, este sale de la casa. carol sorprendida le dice:

carol: oh linck no sabia que me estabas esperando.

lincoln: jeje no, es que te vi venir y no quería que mis primas te vieran entrar ya sabes son un poco ruidosas.

carol: oh vaya que amable por pensar en mi.

lincoln: si.. no hay de que. pero si buscar hablar con lori esta dentro enseguida la llamo.

carol: tranquilo no estés tan apresurado jeje. la verdad no venia a ver a lori. venia a verte a ti. dice carol de forma coqueta.

lincoln: a mi? por que vendría por...(lincoln recuerda el beso en la mejilla) y se pone completamente rojo.

carol: jeje veras desde que me ayudaste ayer se esparció un rumor rápidamente.

lincoln: rumor? que clase de rumor?

carol: bueno, todos por hay andan hablando que eres mi novio.

lincoln: y..yo t..tu novio? dice lincoln sorprendido y a la ves muy sonrojado

carol: si. lo siento no quise meterte en este problema, y la verdad solo iba a dejar que los rumores siguieran pero... el rumor llego a oídos de mis padres y ellos insisten en conocerte.

lincoln: espera. aguarda un momento. por que no le dices a tus padre lo que en verdad paso? creo que entenderán.

carol: a si? crees que entenderán que bese a un chico mayor que no conocía?

lincoln: aaa claro. supongo que suena mal de ese modo.

carol: mira linck solo te pido que vengas a mi casa una ves. luego cuando te conozcan dejaran de molestarme anda. porfis. o acaso te molesta tenerme como novia? dice carol en un tono juguetón.

lincoln: p..por supuesto que no me molesta. pero que hay de ti. estas bien conmigo. de seguro habrá alguien mejor alguien que te guste de verdad.

carol: jeje tranquilo en estos momentos no tengo a nadie que me guste. y créeme no te hubiera besado si no creyera que fueras bueno para mi. bueno que tal mañana. es sábado así que no hagas planes ok

lincoln: no te preocupes ahí estaré.

carol:vaya así que sabes donde vivo?

lincoln: eemm bueno veras... es que... lori sii lori fue quien me dijo todo sobre ti, veras después de conocerte me interesas te mucho jeje. eso sonó patético no es así.

carol. jeje si un poco. pero viniendo de ti no me molesta. bueno si ya sabes como llegar te estaré esperando a las 7:00pm ok? bueno adiós

lincoln: jeje por su puesto ahí estaré jeje

lincoln pensaba uff en que problema me e metido. lo que es peor necesito una escusa para salir mañana tan tarde. bueno creo que no tengo que preocuparme por volver a la normalidad por unos cuantos días mas. solo espero no arruinarlo con los padres de carol. y que ropa me pondré? tendré que pedirle a leni si puede hacerme una ropa formal, y lori me puede ayudar con... no mejor no le digo nada seguro aun se siente incomoda al estar cerca de mi.

mientras pensaba aquello. clyde pasaba por ahí camino a casa de lincoln. cuando el grupo de chicos que estaba oculto siguiendo a carol salen y corriendo de dirigen hacia la casa. clyde se encontraba justo al medio de lincoln y el grupo furioso.

lincoln rápidamente al ver a la turba agarra de un brazo a clyde y entran en la casa. la turba de chicos se detiene justo en la puerta. el grupo al ver que nada podían hacer deciden irse. no si antes gritar y amenazar a lincoln.

-escucha bien peli blanco mas vale que no lastimes a carol o te las veras con nosotros.

luego de decir eso se dispersan y se alejan de la casa loud.

clyde sin saber que esta pasando dice: ey gracias amigo si no me hubieras ayudado estaría aplastado ahora mismo.

lincoln: no hay de que clyde.

clyde: espera como sabes mi nombre?

lincoln: ah si veras soy primo de lincoln y el siempre me a hablado de su mejor amigo clyde.

clyde: jej si lincoln y yo somos los mejores amigos. pero últimamente no ha estado yendo a la escuela. y no responde al woki toki. vine a ver como estaba.

lincoln: emm bueno clyde lincoln tuvo que ir donde mis padres. y por unos problemas no a podido volver.

clyde: oh no le sucedió algo malo?

lincoln: no no. esta bien pero tiene que arreglar unos asuntos.

clyde: ah ya veo. bueno volveré el domingo a ver si regreso. aqui le dejo la tarea de la escuela para cuando vuelva. adiós primo de lincoln. a disculpa no se tu nombre.

lincoln: es linck clyde, no te preocupes lincoln pronto volverá. ( lincoln cierra la puerta mientas ve a clyde irse) wow lo siento amigo, no quiero involucrarse en esto. dios... si supieras lo que paso con lori seguramente me odiarías no clyde?

lincoln al darse vuelta se ve rodeado por sus hermanas. todas parecían muy serias. lincoln se sorprende y dice lincoln: chicas! que sucede por que están aqui?

luna: como que esta pasando. en toda la casa se escuchaban los gritos de afuera.

lucy: suspiro... porque dijeron que no lastimes a carol

lola: carol? la chica que le gano a lori el lugar de reina de las fiestas.

luan: si si recuerdo como tuvimos todas juntas que detener a lori de ir a golpearla. fue un día bastante peleado no? jajaja entienden?

lana: sii quisiera cubrir de barro su cara. es idéntica a lori pero mas genial.

lynn: bueno bueno hermanito. que pasa acaso estas saliendo con ella?

lori que estaba tratando de contener su rabia, explota al escuchar la pregunta de lynn.

lori: espera un momento lincoln. lo que dice lynn es cierto. respóndeme.

lynn: ey ey cálmate lori. nose por que te enfadas tanto.

lucy: si. estas sobre reaccionando. suspiro

lincoln mira a lori que estaba frente a el. pensaba: por que diablos se altera tanto. diablos nose que decir ahora mismo

leni irrumpe bueno, no hay nada de malo con que lincoln tenga novia. o si?

lori se voltea aun alterada.

lori: claro que si hay un problema leni. carol tiene mi edad y lincoln solo es un niño, cuando el efecto del suero pase volvera a la normalidad, acaso crees que carol estará con un niño que lee comic en ropa interior?

lincoln se molesta con el comentario y antes que pudiera decir lo que pasaba en realidad. lo interrumpe lynn.

lynn: claro es cierto. solo estarás finjiendo algo que no eres lincoln. piensas que puedes divertirte con chicas mientras te ves así. eso se ve muy feo hermanito

todas las chicas dicen: si es cierto lincoln no juegues con eso.

lori: ven que bueno que lo entiendan. ahora lincoln me dirás que pasa con carol? dice confiada ahora que todas la apoyan

lincoln ya cansado de todo mira a lori y al resto de sus hermanas. y de forma decepcionada dice.

lincoln: así que todas creen que soy ese tipo de persona que solo juega con los sentimientos de las chicas no?me pregunto desde cuando piensan de mi de esa forma. duele... duele mucho que piensen así de su hermano.

(lori y todas se miran unas a otras, sus caras cambiaron a unas caras de culpa y vergüenza)

lincoln ya se desahoga y le dice a sus hermanas.

lincoln: no pasa nada entre carol y yo.

lori le interrumpe: a si? , entonces que paso ayer en el parque?, ya todos mis compañeros saben que te besaste con carol.

dice lori con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos. mientras se acerca a lincoln

las hermanas no entienden por que lori estaba de esa forma.

lincoln: miren, sucedió que carol estaba siendo acosada y se sento al lado mío y bueno... me uso como novio para que dejaran de seguirla, les juro que así fue como paso.

lori: si claro... y tu no tuviste otra opción mas seguirle el juego o no. dejame decirte algo lincoln, carol a tenido muchos novios acaso crees que tu eres especial eh?

lincoln en ese momento se derrumbo de forma emocional. ya destruido dice:

lincoln: no hace falta que me lo digas lori, se que no soy especial, ni para ella... y ni para ti.

lincoln pasa al lado de lori, esta se queda helada sin moverse, mientras sus hermanas le dicen a lincoln

luan: hey hermanito lo siento...

lynn: si... nosotras confiamos en ti lincoln

lincoln las ignora y sube a su cuarto. una ves ahí lincoln se acostó en su cama y pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo a lori: maldición... decía mientras que con un brazo se tapaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

lincoln no salio en toda la tarde, alguna de sus hermanas iban a verlo pero lincoln solo respondía a través de la puerta.

ya de noche lincoln espero que sus hermanas durmieran, lincoln bajo a la cocina por un plato de comida. al entrar ve una carta al lado de su plato de comida donde decía. "hermano lo sentimos por todo, siempre serás especial para todas"

lincoln sonrie al leer la carta.

mientras tanto lori estaba en su cama, no podía dormir después de lo que paso.

lori miraba su teléfono viendo las fotos de bobby mientras en su mente se repetían las palabras de lincoln..."se que no soy especial ni para ella...ni para ti" lori suelta su teléfono mientras piensa : que es lo que esta pasando conmigo? (sus ojos se empiezan a lágrimas) ese lincoln saliendo con carol cuando decía que me amaba, acaso tan rápido ya me olvido. eso era todo lo que significo para el. si el me amara como dice, no le importaría que fueramos herma... lori se levanta asustada.

que diablos estoy pensando de nuevo!, acaso... estoy celosa de carol? ahora que lo pienso... no regañe a lincoln como su hermana preocupada por el... sino como una novia celosa... ya ni siquiera se que es lo que quiero de lincoln. dice cansada de tanto pensar.

lincoln al terminar de comer, sube a su cuarto con la carta de sus hermanas en su mano. lincoln se vuelve a acostar mientras se decía a si mismo.

una ves esta pesadilla termine todo volverá a la normalidad y dejare que el tiempo borre estos sentimientos de mi corazon.

FIN DE LA PARTE 3

LA VERDAD AHORA ME DEMORARE EN LA PARTE 4 CREO Q EL DOMINGO ESTARA LISTA

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. Chapter 4

Era de mañana. lincoln ya estaba de pie, en su habitación planeando su dia.

lincoln: bien, primero necesito una excusa para poder salir de casa a las 7:00pm calculo que estaré de vuelta a las 9:30 si todo sale bien, ahora después de lo que paso ayer no creo poder tener la ayuda de lori para salir esta ves. y leni ya no podrá hacerme ropa ya que le diría a mis hermanas de inmediato que planeo algo.

lincoln pensaba en como salir de casa cuando le golpean la puerta de su cuarto. lincoln antes de abrir escondió las hojas donde escribía las ideas para escapar de casa. al abrir lincoln se encuentra con luna,

luna: hola hermano, pensé que aun estarías enojado con nosotras así que vine a disculparme de nuevo

lincoln: luna, no ya no estoy molesto, así que todo esta bien ok... dice lincoln para que se vaya lo antes posible

luna: enserio? genial hermano luna abraza a lincoln.

lincoln: si... bueno ya basta de abrazos ok (dice sonrojado)

luna: que? acaso te avergüenza un abrazo eh?

lincoln: n..no no es eso es que bueno... ahora mismo ya no soy un niño me entiendes?

luna lo suelta y linoln cae de espalda. al momento de caer el escritorio se mueve dejando caer alguna de las hojas con el plan de lincoln.

luna rápidamente toma un papel y lo lee en voz alta.

plan para salir de casa para ir donde carol a cenar con sus padres.(pensar en un nombre mas corto para el plan) decía.

lincoln se levanta y rápidamente le quita el papel y cierra la puerta muy alterado.

lincoln: luna por favor no le digas nada a las demás si? dice lincoln muy cerca de luna.

luna se sonroja al tener a licoln tan cerca, esta lo empuja y le dice.

luna: ey ey! atrás hermano.

lincoln: oh si disculpa, se sonroja lincoln

luna: bueno, que diablos pasa con carol, ayer dijiste que no pasaba nada entre los dos, y ahora vas a cenar con sus padres?

lincoln: si! veras todo tiene una explicación.

(lincoln le cuenta todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento)

luna: oh vaya si que es algo confuso todo esto.

lincoln: ves? ahora que sabes lo que pasa, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo salir de esto solo

luna: quieres que te ayude a salir esta noche? eso va a ser difícil hermano...

lincoln: solo necesito salir unas horas luego volveré,

luna: pero respóndeme algo antes que sigas con eso del plan.

lincoln: em si claro adelante.

luna: tu estas enamorado de carol o no?

lincoln: yo?... bueno ella es muy linda y todo pero no estoy enamorado de ella. es mas me gusta otra chica dice confiado lincoln

luna: ha si? que chica es esa?

lincoln: por su puesto hablo de lo... se queda callado de golpe.

luna: lo? lo..que?

lincoln: (este ya nervioso) de lo... hablo de lo mucho que me gusta esa otra chica. una compañera de clases un amor que todabia no olvido...(dice lincoln con una sonrisa muy finjida)

luna: aa? ok bueno. iras y despues ya no volveras a verla verdad? seria una pena que al final se encariñe contigo y cuando vuelvas a ser tu. desaparescas por completo.

lincoln: si. esta es la ultima ves. ahora que ya te respondi. tienes alguna idea de como ayudarme?

luna: bueno... no lo se dejame pensar un poco despues de comer vendre a verte y te dire.

lincoln: bien, yo analizare la situacion y evaluare posibles vias de escape. dice lincoln con un mapa de el primer piso de la casa.

Lincoln bajo a cenar con las demas hermanas, todas ella aun culpables de herir a lincoln, lo trataron muy bien, excepto lori que hablaba con bobby por telefono.

al sentarse en la mesa, lori dice: muy bien, escuchen. esta noche saldre con bobby, asi que yo elegire quien esta acargo mientras no estoy ok?

todas levantan la mano menos lincoln y luna, esta no escucho lo que decia lori por que estaba muy concentrada pensando en como ayudar a lincoln. lori al verla dice: muy bien luna tu estas a cargo, sera mejor que la casa este igual al volver me entendiste?

luna al ver a lori: lo que digas hermanita. y mira a lincoln con cara de confusion.

lincoln sabia que tenia una oportunidad con luna a cargo, pero en ese momento solo pudo pensar:(lincoln): salir con bobby? bueno... con esto ya es oficial que perdi... no?

al terminar de hablar lori todos comian con normalidad, mientras lori miraba de reojo a lincoln. esta pensaba:que? nada? ni se inmuto al decirle que salgo con bobby, quizas... empezo a gustarle carol?p.. por que me importa, esta noche cenare con bobby y me desmostrare a mi misma que estoy bien sin ese estupido de lincoln. decia confiada lori.

una ves terminaron de comer. lori fue a areglarse, mientras lincoln jugaba con sus hermanas.

despues de haber jugando con todas fue a su cuarto eras las 6:00pm y ya necesitaba hablar con luna hacerca del plan. luna va al cuarto de lincoln sin que las demas lo supieran. al entrar lincoln se encontraba probando la ropa de su padre. luna al verlo se rie de el.

luna: jajaja que haces hermano?

lincoln: necesito ropa apropiada, tengo que darles una buena imagen,

luna: mmm bueno tienes razon, pero por que no le dices a leni que la aregle, por si vas asi creeme que quedaras peor ante los padres de carol.

lincoln: si le digo seguro le contara a las demas.

luna: tranquilo se lo pedire yo, le dire que es para un amigo,

En ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta, era bobby viniendo a recoger a lori.

lori sale de su cuarto muy bien areglada, esta antes de salir grita: me voy, mas les vale que mantengan la casa en orden me entendiero?

desde las abitaciones se escucha que todas dicen: SI LORI.

lori sale de casa. mientras se iba, luna sale del cuarto antes que la descubran. luego lleva la ropa donde leni para que la aregle. mientras lincoln esperaba, practicaba como saludar a los padres de carol.

lincoln: b...buenas noches sr. y sra pingrey, mi nombre es licnk digo linck, diablos... otra ves...

en la habitacion de leni, esta ayuda rapidamente a luna y deja el traje de lincoln perfecto en pocos minutos.

luna: wow leni si que eres genial cuando se trata de ropa

leni: jeje lo se. y... para que amigo es esta ropa... no no espera, es tu novio. dice muy intrigada.

luna: bueno novio o novia no importa verdad jeje dice algo incomoda.

leni: oh cierto tendre que agregarle algo rosado

luna: no no asi esta bien gracias leni te debo una.

leni: jaj esta bien y que es eso que me debes?

luna: uff eso si fue incomodo. despues de esto me vas a deber un gran favor hermano..

lincoln se viste rapidamente y le dice a luna: bien luna solo falta que las distraigas

luna salio y reunio a todas sus hermanas. en el cuarto de lori. mientras lincoln aprobecho de correr. lincoln fuera de la casa escucho un gran ruido que provenia de la casa, luna al parecer puso sus parlantes y hizo un mini concierto en casa. lincoln siguio su camino mientras pensaba: espero que luna sepa lo que hace.

lincoln ve su reloj mientras se acercaba a la casa de carol, un barrio tranquilo y muy elegante. lincoln pensaba en sus lineas: buenas noches sr, y me llamo linck, soy el afortunado novio de su hija,

mientras lincoln imaginaba aquella escena, se encontro frente a la puerta de la casa de carol. este tomo aire y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja toco el timbre. se manntuvo asi unos minutos, escucho los pasos de alguien asercandose a la puerta, lincoln muy nervioso mira fijamente la puerta se habre, y antes que lincoln soltara sus ya aprendidas lineas, ve como unos brazos lo rodean, seguido de esto ve a carol. esta se encontraba con un vestido hermoso, pero su cara estaba cubierta de lagrimas.

lincoln no entendia que estaba pasando, pero escucha las palabras de carol, esta que decia.: Q..que bueno que estas aqui linck decia mientras lloraba.

lincoln la sujeta y le dice: carol? dime estas bien? que ocurrio? no me digas... entraron a asaltarte?

carol mueva la cabeja hacia los lados. y le dice : no es eso, es que... mis padres no pudieron venir. se fueron de viaje de negocios hoy... mismo.

lincoln: uff dice lincoln ya un poco mas tranquilo, entonces por que estas tan afectada.

carol suelta a lincoln y lo toma de la mano.y dice: vamos entra... los vecinos son bastante entrometidos.

lincoln al entrar ve la mesa adornada con velas, la comida se veia riquisima, todo estaba echo con gran amor. los dos se sientan en la mesa.

carol ya mas calmada dice: siento que hayas venido aqui por nada. pense que esta ves de verdad estarian interesados en mi vida.

lincoln: no te preocupes por eso, ya estoy aqui. (dice tratando de levantar el animo), por lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te llevas muy bien con tus padres...

carol: Odio a mi padres, siempre estan ocupado con sus negocios, solo les importa que sea la mejor en todo...siempre tengo que esforzarme el doble solo para que esten contentos y asi presumir a sus compañero de negocios lo genial y perfecta que es su hija...

lincoln: siento oir eso carol, supongo que las apariencias engañan decia lincoln

carol: claro.. siento haber roto tu imagen de mi linck.

lincoln: espera un minuto, quien dijo eso?, puede que suene mal lo que dire pero... me siento afortunado.

carol mira extraño a lincolny dice: afortunado? afortunado de que?

lincoln: creo que soy el primero en ver este lado sincero de ti, a la verdadera carol pingrey, y creeme cuando te digo que eres bastante hermosa asi como eres.

carol se pone roja mientras mira hacia la dice: b...bueno mejor comamos, no quiero que se desperdicie, estube toda la tarde preparando esto para ti.

Ambos comen mientras lincoln habla sobre lo que es vivir con sus primas(hermanas) a carol. carol se rie y aprobecha de desahogarse con lincoln, le cuenta todo aquello que odiaba pero todos incluido sus padres creian que amaba. una ves terminaron de comer lincoln ve a carol levantarse para recoger la mesa y lincoln le dice: y tu? adonde vas? no señorita yo lavare los platos, con tremenda cena no puedo dejar que sigas trabajando.

carol: jeje eres todo un caballero linck, poco a poco carol comenzo a enamorarce de la amabilidad de lincoln, despues de limpiar, se sentaron en el sofa, eran alrededor de las 8:30pm

carol mira a lincoln y le dice: gracias por hacer de este dia uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo.

lincoln: no hay de que, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar ahi estare, ah... pero la verdad nose cuanto tiempo estare en esta ciudad.( recuerda que ya no sabe cuanto mas durara el suero)

carol se voltea a ver a lincoln su pecho se apreto cuando dijo esas palabras, carol se acerco mas a lincoln esta le dice:seria una lastima que te fueras linck, disculpa que haga esta pregunta ahora... pero tu...

lincoln: emm? yo que?

carol: hay alguna chica que te guste?

lincoln: oh bueno veras...

carol: oh asi que si tienes a alguien,( dice con un gesto de pena)

lencoln: bueno... es mas un amor no correspondido...

carol: a si? pero... te rechazo o aun no le dices que te gusta?

lincoln: veras ella tiene novio... pero aun asi, le dije lo que sentia... pasaron muchas cosas y ahora practicamente me odia...

carol: fuste muy valiente linck, bueno no quiero sonar cruel pero me alegra mucho que te odie. dice mirando a lincoln con una sonrisa.

lincoln: a si? jeje.. lincoln se sonroja. pero mira nada mas la hora, ha sido muy divertido, la cena estubo perfecta pero ya va siendo hora para que me vaya.

Carol baja la mirada y toma a lincoln de la mano, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de lincoln, esta tambien sonrojada dice:

\- linck yo... no quiero pasar esta noche sola...

FIN DEL CAP 4

PD: el proximo cap estara entre el lunes y el martes.

GRACIAS POR LEER :D


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 8:30pm lincoln se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a carol. lincoln tenía que despedirse de carol y volver a casa antes que sus hermanas supieran que se escapo.

pero justo cuando lincoln se preparaba para irse. Carol toma a lincoln de la mano, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de lincoln, esta tambien sonrojada dice.

carol: linck yo... no quiero pasar esta noche sola...

lincoln: oh ya veo... espera? (lincoln al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, su cuerpo entero se torno rojo).

carol: hey! no Hagas que una chica diga eso dos veces!

lincoln se levanta del sofá y le dice a carol: estoy muy confundido ahora mismo... no se suponía que solo era un novio falso?

carol se levanta también y se acerca a lincoln, mirando fijamente a los ojos de lincoln le dice: que pensarías si te digo... que quiero hacerlo real esta noche?

lincoln: Bueno... no se que pensar! solo se que si... no ahí amor, al día siguiente todo quedara en el olvido... y yo con un dolor inmenso al saber que solo fue un error. (decía lincoln recordando cuando paso aquella noche con lori)

carol: bueno... me gustas, acaso yo no te gusto ?. mientras se acerca y pone su cabeza en el pecho de lincoln.

lincoln: claro que me gustas, pero sabes que aun amo a otra chica...

carol se molesta al oír eso y se separa de lincoln. carol ya molesta le dice a lincoln: De que te sirve amarla si ella no te ama... ella ya tiene novio,

lincoln se queda en silencio mientra carol sigue hablando...

carol: ademas, ahora mismo quizás este con el, besándolo y diciéndole que lo ama...mientras tu que quedas solo... esperando que algún día te ame... pero déjame preguntarte,¿que tal si nunca llega a amarte?...

Al terminar de decir estas palabras lincoln bajo la mirada mientras pensaba:- cierto...me duele aceptarlo pero... tiene razón en todo... ( al darse cuenta de aquello, lincoln deja caer unas lagrimas)

carol al notarlo, rápidamente vuelve donde lincoln y lo abraza fuertemente, ella mira a lincoln y con sus manos seca las lagrimas de lincoln una ves termino, se acerca a su boca y lo besa. un beso de varios segundos.

una ves lo beso se separan un poco y carol le dice a lincoln: - estamos mejor juntos... que miserablemente solos. dice carol con una sonrisa en su cara.

lincoln en un instante la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso nuevamente, pero la diferencia era clara...mientras lincoln la besaba sus manos recorrian el cuerpo de carol.

carol al saber hacia donde se dirigia todo esto le dice a lincoln: espera... continuemos esto en mi habitacion.

Mientras tanto en la casa loud

luna como distracción para que lincoln pudiera escapar, decide crear un mini concierto en la habitación de lori, pensando que todo el desastre pudieran hacerlo solo ahi, mientras disfrutaban. se escucha la puerta.

lori había vuelto de su cita con bobby, luna se sorprende ya que esperaba que estuviera fuera hasta las 10:00pm rápidamente detuvo todo y les dijo a sus hermanas : escuchen todas lori volvió, mientras arreglan este desastre ire abajo a entretenerla , entendido?.

luna baja y se encuentra con lori en la puerta, lori se veía bastante cansada...

luna: hey que onda hermana, llegaste muy pronto que tal la cita con bobby?

lori: uff literalmente fue de lo peor... fuimos al mismo restaurante, comimos lo de siempre, pero recién hoy me doy cuenta que detestaba esa comida, como sea, la casa se ve bien donde están las demás?

luna: ah? estan en sus cuartos, ya sabes jeje

lori: aa que bien. bueno iré a sacarme este estúpido vestido.

luna: espera un momento... lo que dijiste acerca de la cita me deja pensando... dice luna para ganar tiempo. acaso ya no estas enamorada de bobby?

lori: Como crees... dice nerviosa lori. creo que la cita fue mal por lo estresada que estoy por culpa de lincoln... (dice lori en un descuido)

luna: que? que tiene que ver lincoln en esto?

lori: lincoln? nada...jeje bueno... me preocupa entiendes... que... cometa errores mientra se ve de esa forma ya sabes, lo de carol... dice nerviosa.

luna: oh ya veo, pero creo que te preocupas demasiado... talvez sea todo un malentendido.

lori: que...? sabes algo? lincoln te contó verdad. dice lori muy interesada.

luna: yo? no se nada, enserio...

lori: a si? bien ire a hablar con lincoln.

luna trata de detenerla pero lori la hace a un lado, ya en la habitación de lincoln,lori golpea pero nadie responde. luna que seguía a lori le dice: creo que se quedo dormido, asi que...(mientras decía eso lori se voltea y ve como todas sus hermanas salían de su habitación)

lori les dice: que diablos hacen en mi cuarto!

las hermanas paralizadas en medio del pasillo y en rescate luna dice: bueno veras hermana, estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco si? ves que ya todo esta en orden.

lori mira a luna con ojos de desconfianza,pero al final dice: uff bueno... al menos fue solo mi cuarto y no la casa completa, todas dejan salir un suspiro de tranquilidad,

lori se dirigía a su habitación cuando una duda se le vino a la mente y le dice a todas sus hermanas: alguna de ustedes hablo con lincoln?

todas se miran unas a otras pensativas, y lola fue la primera en decir: bueno queriamos invitarlo pero luna dijo hicieramos esta noche solo de chicas...

lori al escuchar eso se dirige a la habitación de lincoln y golpea la puerta de nuevo, al no abrir decide darle una patada. Al abrir lori entra, seguida de luna mientras las otras hermanas miraban desde la puerta.

lori al entrar vio la ropa que traía lincoln sobre su cama y en el escritorio muchas tarjetas con las frases de lincoln que practicaba.

lori furiosa se da media vuelta y sujeta a luna , mientras le dice: Quiero que me digas exactamente que ocurrió aquí, y donde esta lincoln.

Volviendo a la casa de carol,

carol hacia pasar a lincoln a su habitacion, en ese momento lincoln estaba muy nervioso

mientras que carol al ver a lincoln lo empuja a su cama mientras le dice: tranquilo linck veras que pronto nos sentiremos bien.

lincoln al caer en la cama dice: s..si. decia nervioso.

carol se acerca y besa a lincoln el beso dura unos segundos, el tiempo transcurría y una ves ya los dos desnudos, carol mira tierna mente a lincoln y le dice: estoy lista...

lincoln pensaba en ese momento lo idéntica que se veía a lori, eso hizo excitar a lincoln a la ves que, confundió en sus pensamientos : no! .. tengo que sacar a lori de mi mente...

carol al sentir dentro a lincoln lo abraza fuertemente mientras lo besa,pero carol nota que lincoln tenia una cara de confusión. mientras lincoln veía cada ves mas clara la imagen de lori, incluso, casi pronuncia su ...todo eso desapareció de la mente de lincoln cuando escucho a carol decir: te amo linck...

lincoln se detuvo al instante y al ver a carol la imagen de lori se borro por completo

lincoln solo dice: me amas? enserio...

resulta ser que en el momento que estuvo con lori nunca escucho tales palabras...y ahora al revivir ese momento, la imagen de lori solo traía a su mente culpa y resentimiento... al ver a carol, no quería que ella pasara lo mismo... el no quería que lo recordara así.

lincoln sonrie y le dice a carol: disculpa... me deje llevar, ahora prometo que te hare sentir bien.

carol muy feliz besa a lincoln y le dice: jeje ahora mismo soy la chica mas feliz del mundo...

ya eran las 9:30 carol descansaba sobre el torso de lincoln, lincoln completamente cansado acaricia a carol, y le dice: gracias... . carol se sorprende y le dice: gracias? lincoln sonriendo le dice: si... gracias por amarme... carol se sonroja de nuevo mientras mientas le da un golpe en el estomago y le dice: idiota.

lincoln se rie un momento... pero luego ve la hora y le dice a carol: deberia de estar en casa ya... pero no puedo dejar sola a mi novia despues de todo.

carol feliz le dice: jeje a si es... es bueno que lo sepas.

lincoln besa a carol mientras este le dice: bueno... que tal un segundo raund?

carol se rie mientras le dice: estaba esperando que lo dijeras. se monta sobre lincoln...

Pero repentinamente un fuerte ruido hace que se detengan , lincoln se pone de pie y busca su ropa este se viste rápidamente mientras le dice a carol: acaso tus padres no estaban de viaje de negocios. carol también sorprendida se viste y le responde: claro que si, ahora mismo deben de estar en el avión...

lincoln una ves vestido baja las escaleras, siente como golpean de nuevo lincoln se asoma por las escaleras y ve que golpean la puerta, de inmediato escucha a carol decirle que vea por la ventana.

lincoln se asoma y pudo ver quien golpeaba la puerta, lincoln quedo completamente helado y el miedo se apodero de el. carol se acerca a lincoln y escucha a lincoln decir:

Lo..lori?.

FIN DEL CAP 5

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEER :D


	6. Chapter 6

lincoln, congelado al ver que era lori quien golpeaba la puerta de la casa de carol, lincoln menciona su nombre justo cuando carol se acercaba a incoln, carol al escuchar que era lori, le dice a lincoln: por que lori estaría golpeando? que es lo que quiere?

lincoln: recuerdas que te dije que debía estar en casa a esta hora...

carol:si y que? y solo por eso viene a hacer escándalo en mi casa?... iré a detenerla ahora mismo. dice carol muy enojada.

lincoln al verla la detiene y le dice, bueno veras... resulta que me escape de casa para venir a verte...

carol: a si? y por que te tuviste que escapar? decía intrigada.

lincoln pensaba alguna excusa, al final decide mentirle...

lincoln: bueno carol resulta que yo no vine a la ciudad a divertirme...mis padres me enviaron aquí para reformarme, por eso no puedo salir de casa de mis tíos...

carol: reformarte? explícate que no te entiendo.

lincoln: bueno para acortar la historia... yo, tenia malos amigos que me metían en aprietos y mis padres me trajeron para alejarme de los problemas... entiendes?

En ese momento lincoln ya no tenia mas excusas que dar, si no le creía entonces todo abría terminado...

carol un poco incrédula mira a lincoln, pero los incesante golpes a la puerta hizo que carol se apresurara,

carol: esta bien, te creo. ahora haz que deje de golpear mi maldita puerta.

lincol bajo las escaleras, lori seguía golpeando la puerta, lincoln toma aire, y abre la puerta. al abrir lori entra de golpe, sujeta a lincoln por la camisa, mientras le dice: creíste que no iba a saber que te habías escapado?

lincoln dice: l..lori veras... puedo explicarlo...

lori: de eso nada, vamonos.

en eso interrumpe carol y dice: Disculpa? quien te crees para golpear mi puerta y entrar así?

lori suelta a lincoln y se acerca a carol, y le dice:

lori: hago lo que se me da la gana, entiendes? con tal que no caiga en tus garras.

carol: mis garras? jajaja linck tu prima esta loca...

lori voltea a ver a lincoln y dice: linck? con una sonrisa en su cara. bueno... como sea, "linck" vayámonos, recuerda que no puedes salir de casa.

carol furiosa estaba a punto de saltar sobre lori a golpearla, pero se detuvo, al pensar que podría meter en problemas a linck y por su culpa tendrían que llevarlo fuera de la ciudad.

carol ya mas calmada dice: linck esta bien... se que tienes problemas en estos momentos. dice mientras camina hacia lincoln ignorando por completo a lori.

carol toma la cara de lincoln mientras lo besa, gracias a ese beso lincoln se llena de valor. no dejaría que lori le hiciera daño. Mientras lori veía con angustia aquel beso , en un acto impulsivo lori se dirige hacia los para separarlos, pero. lincoln se interpone y con un tono bastante serio dice: suficiente lori.

lori se detiene al ver tan serio a lincoln.

lori se sorprendió por un instante pero luego volvió en si, no podía creer que lincoln la tratara así... ve a carol con furia, mientras lincol le dice: lori, me ire en un momento, puedes dejarnos solos ? lori se sentía muy mal por como lincoln la defendía así que se dirije hacia la puerta, y le dice a lincoln: te espero en el auto. lincoln asiente con la cabeza.

lori se marcha y lincoln se voltea donde carol y le dice: lamento que la noche terminara así...

carol ve a lincoln y lo abraza mientras dice: esto que paso, no arruina la noche mas hermosa que he tenido en años. lincoln sonríe y se despiden con un beso. lincoln ya fuera de la casa de carol se dirige al auto donde se encontraba lori.

lori al ver a lincoln trata de ocultar que estuvo llorando. lincoln sube en silencio... luego de unos cuantos minutos lori le dice a lincoln: algún día, me lo agradecerás.

lincoln se mantiene en silencio mientras lori seguia hablando.

lori: tienes que entender que no tienes futuro con ella, dentro de unos días volverás a la normalidad, entonces, que harás? crees que te seguirá queriendo cuando sepa que tienes 11 años, ademas de que ni siquiera sabe quien eres en realidad. toda su relación son un montón de mentiras...

lincoln le responde a lori: acaso crees que no lo se? las mentira cada ves son mas, todo esto se salio de mis manos, dice lincoln molesto, (lincoln aprovecha la ocasión para desahogarse en contra de lori. )bueno, para ti es fácil verdad? después de todo tienes a bobby, ademas lo que paso entre los dos... lo olvidaste en un instante, como si no te importara en lo mas mínimo.

no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto he sufrido...

lori al oír eso frena de golpe el auto, lincoln sorprendido dice. diablos lori! que te pasa?.

Para este momento lori ya no pudo seguir soportando los sentimientos que trataba de reprimir, lori sujeta la cara de lincoln y lo besa desenfrenadamente.

lincoln después de aquel beso la miro sorprendido y dijo: l...lori tu...

lori rápidamente lo interrumpe y dice: ya has hablado suficiente, ahora escucharas lo que tengo que decir... lincoln yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, al principio me negué a lo que sentía , obviamente. eres mi hermano, no es normal... por eso volví con bobby para olvidar, estos sentimientos...

lincoln la interrumpe. Detente! no quiero...seguir escuchando dice mirando hacia abajo,

lori: tengo que decirlo... así podre quitarme este dolor que siento. lincoln yo.. te amo. te amo hermanito.

lincoln: no puedes hacerme esto lori...decía lincoln con mucha pena.

porque?... por que ahora? justo cuando por fin estaba empezando a olvidarte...

lori: por eso lincoln, justo por eso... yo no quiero que me olvides. yo no quiero perderte.

lincoln: cuando vuelva a la normalidad me perderás de todas formas, o acaso me seguirás amando cuando vuelva a ser un niño?

lori: pues claro que te seguiré amando lincoln.

lincoln: no confió en ti lori... es probable que mañana vuelvas a decir que todo esto es un error.. ademas ahora mismo estoy muy confundido.

lori: lincoln el error que cometí fue negar estos sentimientos por ti... y estoy pagando por eso... ahora mismo tal vez no podamos estar mucho tiempo a solas... digo, no en casa. pero te prometo que estaremos bien.

lincoln: pero que hay de caro...

lori detiene a lincoln con un beso repentino.

lori: no vuelva a nombrarla cuando estemos solos, entendiste? dice lori muy seria.

lori siguió conduciendo hasta casa, lincoln estaba muy confundido. pensaba en carol en lori. y en cuanto tiempo le queda antes de volver a la normalidad...pero tenia claro una cosa, que todo se complicaría mas... mucho mas.

FIN DEL CAP 6

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA

CON EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO, ALCANZARE A SUBIR 2 CAP POR SEMANA.

con esto QUIERO DECIR QUE EL CAP 7 ESTARA LISTO EL LUNES.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de la "charla" entre lori y lincoln, volvieron a casa, todas las hermanas estaban despiertas para cuando llegaron.

Al parecer todas se unieron para evitar que lori castigara a lincoln, lori sorprendida de ver como sus hermanas se ponen delante de lincoln para protegerlo.

lori le dice con una sonrisa a sus hermanas que no va a castigar ni regañar a lincoln, luego de un abrazo grupal, todos vuelven a sus cuartos, lincoln ya en su cuarto, estaba por acostarse cuando, de manera un dolor fuerte en el pecho, como si su corazon ardiera. lincoln se desespera, pero no puede hacer nada. a los pocos minutos el dolor se fue completamente. lincoln no quería molestar a nadie, así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, era un domingo en la mañana desde temprano la casa era ruidosa, la mayoría de las hermanas se preparaban para salir, Lynn tenía un juego de beisbol, lola la capetencia de belleza , el recital de luna. luan debía animar un cumpleaños, lana su evento de atrapar al cerdo en el lodo, y la declamación de poemas de lucy.

En casa solo quedarian lori, leni, lincoln y lisa, recordando que lily fue con sus padres. lori estaba en la entrada de la puerta llamando a sus hermanas,

lori: bajen ahora mismo que nos vamos. grita lori,

todas las hermanas bajan corriendo las escaleras. ya todas reunidas lori le grita a lincoln que no tardara en dejar a sus hermanas, que cuide que lisa no explote la casa. todas se suben al auto y parten.

lincoln tenía en mente hablar con lisa de lo que paso anoche, la sensación de quemarse por dentro había dejado preocupado a lincoln, sabia que la única que podía ayudarlo era justo antes de salir de su cuarto, recordo que clyde iba a venir a casa hoy para saber si "lincoln" había vuelto, o si habían noticias de el.

lincoln pensaba de que forma podría decirle a clyde que esta bien, fue cuando tuvo la idea de escribirle una carta. explicándole donde esta y por que tuvo que irse de manera repentina. lincoln en su cuarto escribe la carta, una ves terminada la carta,

lincoln: uff con esto debe bastar, ahora esperaré a que llegué.

lincoln mientras salia de su cuarto,El ardor en el pecho volvio. pero esta ves el ardor se expandió hasta sus hombros. pero al igual que la ves anterior desapareció a los minutos. lincoln asustado va donde lisa y le cuenta lo sucedido.

Lisa rápidamente lo recuesta sobre una mesa en su cuarto. y le dispara con una máquina de rayos x luego toma unas muestras de ADN y las analiza en una computadora. ya con los resultados de las pruebas lisa le dice a lincoln.

lisa: Bien querido hermano, al parecer tanto tu estructura osea como tus músculos se están preparando para disminuir su masa y longitud hasta su forma original.

lincoln: QUEE? dice confundido

lisa: quiero decir que tu cuerpo se prepara para volver a la normalidad.

lincoln: oh, ya veo ... y cuanto tiempo crees que tardara?

lisa: según mis cálculos, estimo que en 4 días . cuando el ardor lo sientas en todo tu cuerpo, empezarás a encogerte

lincoln: todo mi cuerpo? bromeas? hace un momento pensé que moriría.

lisa: ya veo... haré algo que aliviar el dolor, lo tendré listo en un momento.

lincoln: bueno... tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. gracias lisa, nose que haría sin ti.

lincoln volvio a su cuarto mientras pensaba en el tiempo que le quedaba. pero sus pensamientos se irrumpen cuando tocan la puerta.

lincoln: ese debe se clyde, donde puse esa carta?

lincoln busca la carta pero no la encuentra, piensa que tal ves se cayo bajo su cama, cuando se agacha a buscarla se encuentra con la ropa que le presto luna, al lado de la ropa se encontraba la carta pero lincoln la ignoro por completo, lincoln pensaba, como puedo ser tan estúpido!. lincoln preocupado de los dolores y la noticia que pronto iba a volver a la normalidad, no pensó en como las cosas debian seguir de ahora en adelante.

lincoln:ahora que lo pienso... tecnicamente soy el novio de carol. a la vez que lori es mi amante por así decirlo... y lori no sabe que carol es mi novia... digo ella debe pensar que me gusta carol, debo decirle que carol es mi novia y que pase la noche con ella...? que pregunta mas estúpida, claro que no le diré nunca, si se entera no me imagino que es capas de hacer...

bueno lo que si es claro ,es que tengo que hablar con carol.. decirle que me ire de la ciudad... diablos esto cada ves es mas complicado,

golpean la puerta de nuevo.

lincoln, oh cierto clyde, debo ir a entregarle la carta. lincoln recoje la carta y sale de su habitación mientras piensa: que bueno que no esta lori, sino se desmaya antes de leerla.

lincoln piensa: si,por que clyde ama a lori... a echo tanto para gustarle, incluso aquella ves que para comprar ese regalo para lori tuvo que vender uno de sus comic favoritos edición limitada, diablos... en comparación yo no he echo nada por lori, y soy yo...quien tiene una relación con ella.

lincol ya en las escaleras, con la carta para clyde. mientras baja,lincoln murmura: lo siento clyde... soy el peor amigo del mundo.

Ahora lincoln traiciono la confianza de su mejor amigo, será capas de seguir con esta farsa? o en un acto de arrepentimiento le diga a clyde la verdad. quedan 4 días antes que lincoln vuelva a la normalidad.

hasta aqui el cap 7

GRACIAS POR LEER,


	8. Chapter 8

lincoln baja las escaleras y abre la puerta, ve a clyde y le dice:

lincoln: hola clyde, que bueno que viniste.

clyde: hola primo de lincoln, linck verdad? por supuesto que vine.

dice con una sonrisa.

lincoln: bueno clyde hace poco llego una carta de lincoln, toma

clyde: una carta de lincoln? wow si que debe de estar lejos , ya que ni las vídeo llamadas le llegan.

lincoln: si...veras donde mis padres no llega nada de Internet, ni siquiera señal para el teléfono. incluso los autobuses te dejan muy lejos de casa, estamos totalmente aislados de todo lo bueno...

dice lincoln mientras sonríe muy fingidamente. Lincoln hace pasar a clyde, este se sienta en el sofá a leer la carta. al terminar de leer clyde guarda la carta en su bolsillo, lincoln le pregunta.

lincoln: y bien clyde? que dice lincoln?

clyde: bueno básicamente me explica por que se fue sin despedirse pero dice que volverá en 4 días.

dice muy feliz clyde mientras baila en el sofa.

Lincoln al verlo tan feliz recuerda que tiene que decirle a clyde que ya no estará en casa para cuando llegue "lincoln" no podría explicar de nuevo con una carta por que se fue linck y le dice a clyde:

lincoln: a si? que bueno. yo también volveré a casa, con lincoln de vuelta no tendré donde dormir, así que esta es la ultima ves que nos vemos clyde.

clyde: ya veo... eres super genial linck, de alguna forma siento que estoy hablando con lincoln, fue un gusto conocerte..

lincoln: si, igualmente clyde,

dice lincoln, algo melancólico.

mientras clyde se dirigía a la puerta, lincoln lleno de remordimiento trata de seguir adelante con la mentira pero, sin pensar, le dice a clyde:

lincoln: espera, clyde. tu perdonas a lincoln por irse sin mas y no haber dicho nada hasta ahora...

clyde: bueno, al principio me molesto que no me dijera, pero como me explico en la carta fue algo repentino, ademas es mi mejor amigo desde siempre. por supuesto que lo perdono.

lincoln al escuchar eso, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y dispuesto a decirle a clyde la verdad sentía que clyde podría entenderlo y posiblemente perdonarlo. lincoln dice:

lincoln: clyde... la verdad es que...

En ese momento lori volvía de dejar a sus hermanas, normalmente se abría demorado mas, pero como quería pasar tiempo a solas con lincoln, las dejo en tiempo record. lori entra a la casa y ve a clyde parado frente a la puerta y dice

lori: clyde? que haces aquí?

clyde al verla un chorro de sangre cae por su nariz, pero clyde antes de caer desmayado, logra salir y grita.

clyde: adiós lori, adiós linck gusto en conocerte.

lori ya sin sorprenderse dice:

lori: adiós clyde..., me pregunto si nunca se le quitara esa hemorragia nasal al verme dice lori a lincoln,

lincoln: bueno... el te ama.

lori: que pasa hermanito? estas celoso de clyde?.

dice con voz burlona mientras abraza a lincoln por la espalda.

lincoln: lo estoy. lori...

lori algo confusa se pone en frente de lincoln este estaba al lado del sofa.

lori: espera... sabes que estoy bromeando verdad?

lincoln ríe un poco.

lincoln: me refiero a que estoy celoso de la forma en que te ama...digo. sabes lo atento que es. tu misma dijiste una ves que extrañarías la forma en como te trata. y yo... no soy nada de eso.

lori: que te pasa? que es lo que te preocupa?

lincoln: puede que yo nunca pueda amarte así. dios... ya no se ni lo que digo disculpa lori pero siento que estoy apuñalando a clyde por la espalda.

lori: tal vez tienes razón en eso. es cierto que clyde me trata bien, y me gusta sentirme querida, eso es todo, pero tu. siempre estas cuando te necesito, y me conoces mejor que clyde y bobby .

lori empuja a lincoln sobre el sofa y se monta sobre el.

lori: recuerdas?, aqui todo comenzo...

lincoln: si... lo recuerdo muy bien.

lori: no importa si no llegas a amarme como clyde o bobby, siempre y cuando me ames como esa noche, yo seré mas que feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas.

lincoln se sonroja hasta las orejas. y lori sonríe al ver a lincoln todo avergonzado y comienza a besarle. pero mientras estaban en eso, no escucharon a leni bajar las escaleras.

leni al pie de la escalera ve con gesto de no creer lo que veia.

leni irrumpe: a... que están haciendo los dos?

FIN CAP 8 quiero sacar el cap 9 el viernes pero si ocurre algo de nuevo lo subiere antes ,

GRACIAS POR LEER


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln y Lori al escuchar a leni, se ponen nerviosos y Lori rápidamente se baja de Lincoln, mientras este se levanta en un instante.- Ambos hablan al mismo tiempo tratando de explicar lo que paso. Leni sin entender lo que decían se queda mirándolos confusa.

Lori golpea a Lincoln para que la deje hablar, y dice:

Lori: lo que paso... pues veras, Lincoln tenía el control de la TV y no quería pasármelo... así que intente quitárselo cuando...

(Lori mira a Lincoln para que la ayude).

Lincon: si... ahora que soy mas grande que ella quería molestarla un poco, pero ella me empujo al sofá.

(dice mirando a Leni con una sonrisa algo nerviosa).

Leni: oh, estaban peleando por el control... uff que bueno... pensé que ustedes estaban coqueteando...

Lori: literalmente es imposible que eso pase... este idiota no es para nada mi tipo... digo es mi estúpido hermano jeje...

Lincoln: si, además preferiría que quemaran todos mis comic antes de coquetear con Lori.

Lori se voltea a mirar a Lincoln, con una mezcla de rabia con una sonrisa fingida mira a Lincoln.

Leni: jeje claro, disculpen chicos por pensar mal... bueno ire a la cocina por algo para comer.

Lincoln y Lori: claro, nos vemos...

Leni se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina, cuando ya se perdió de la vista de Lincoln y Lori dejan salir un suspiro de alegría por no ser descubiertos.

Lincoln mira a Lori y le dice:

Lincoln: que buena excusa Lori nos salvaste... Lori...?

Lori le da un golpe en el estomago que hace que Lincoln se encoja por el dolor. Lincoln se levanta y mira lori pero esta le dice:

lori: Con que prefieres quemar tus comic que coquetear conmigo no? tal vez deba quemar los ahora... (dice Lori cruzando los brazos mientras le da la espalda a Lincoln)

Lincoln: oye Lori, solo dije eso para que Leni no sospechara. enserio.

Lori: lo se.., pero aun así me molesta que dijeras eso...

Su conversación es interrumpida por Lisa que baja las escalera para entregar a Lincoln un sobre con las medicinas que le había encargado Lincoln.

Lisa: toma querido hermano, esto debe ayudar con el dolor, ahora si me disculpan, necesito terminar unas cosas para cuando vuelvas a la normalidad.

Lincoln: no estarás pensando en darme otro de tus sueros cuando vuelva a la normalidad... verdad?

lisa: noo claro que no...(dice mientras sonrie de manera escalofriante)

lisa vuelve a su cuarto y lincoln con la medicina en mano. pero Lori luce confusa y le pregunta a Lincoln:

Lori: dolor? y que es esa bolsa? que pasa lincoln? (dice muy preocupada).

Lincoln: Bueno quería decírtelo mas tarde, pero sucede que mi cuerpo se prepara para encogerse, comenzó con un dolor en el pecho como si quemara, hoy sentí el ardor en mis hombros también, así que cuando mi cuerpo arda como el infierno volveré a la normalidad, y esta bolsa tiene medicinas para ayudarme con el dolor...ademas, Lisa me dijo que tengo 4 días máximo antes de encogerme.

Lori queda impactada al oír eso, estaba preocupada que Lincoln sufriera, pero lo que le molestaba era que no tenían suficiente tiempo para disfrutar los dos.

Lori: 4 días... bueno no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo que nos queda.

Lincoln: el tiempo que nos queda?

Lori: si, ya que cuando vuelvas a la normalidad no podremos salir como una pareja, llamaríamos mucho a atención. tendría que ser una relación secreta.

Lincoln: oh ya veo... y que quieres hacer?

Lori: tener una cita por supuesto, tengo que ir a recoger a las chicas a las 7:00pm así que salgamos ahora.

Lincoln: ahora? que hay de Leni y Lisa?

Lori: no te preocupes la comida esta en la nevera, me preocupa la casa, pero no queda de otra mas que pedirle a Leni que cuide a Lisa.

Lincoln: una cita ahora...? no tengo nada planeado, no se...

Lori: no te pregunte si querías ir, te digo que tendremos la cita ahora,(dice lori mientras sujeta del cuello a Lincoln.

Lincoln: esta bien... vamos.

Lori grita a leni que se encontraba aun en la cocina, le pide que cuide de Lisa y la casa mientras sale con lincoln, Leni les responde desde la cocina que no hay problema, lori sube por su cartera y sale con Lincoln .

Leni al escuchar que ya habían salido, se dirige al living y ve por la ventana como parten en el auto.

Leni muy triste dice en voz baja. hablando con ella misma: Los hermanos no se besan mientras pelean...

Leni se sienta en el sofá muy pensativa, Leni puede ser algo "lenta", pero sabia que la relación entre sus hermanos no podía terminar bien...se preguntaba:

Leni: tan bueno es tener una relación entre hermanos... pueden destruir la familia solo por estar juntos...

luego Leni recuerda que Lincoln escapo el día anterior para salir con carol. Piensa que era algo del momento, pero al verlo con Lori supo que, con carol ya había ocurrido algo, Leni sube al cuarto de Lincoln y se recuesta en su cama, mientras curiosea con sus cosas, encuentra la ropa que ella había arreglado para Luna, Leni la recoge y la abraza, al sentir el olor de LIncoln comienza a tocarse, repentinamente se detiene. y dice:

Leni: un momento, que rayos estoy haciendo... no me gusta Lincoln! solo... tengo curiosidad... que tiene Lincoln que vuelve locas a esas dos...

mientras Leni se proponia descubir que hacia a Lincoln tan deseado.

la escena se enfoca sobre la puerta de lincoln, una cámara enfocaba la cama. nos trasladamos a un cuarto. una pantalla de computador, dentro de la pantalla se veía a Leni mientras abrazaba la ropa de Lincoln. se escucha a alguien hablarle a una grabadora:

-domingo, 12 30pm , Al parecer, la segunda hermana mayor empieza tener interés sexual por el sujeto de pruebas, ahora se mantendrá en vigilancia, mientras la primera hermana mayor se dirige en rumbo desconocido con el sujeto de pruebas. nota, agregar micrófonos en la ropa en un futuro.

Al terminar esas palabras se revela que Lisa a estado al tanto de la relación que tienen sus hermanos. pero ella ve la oportunidad perfecta para su experimento. que es lo que busca Lisa con todo esto?

Fin cap 9


	10. Chapter 10

La noche que lincoln estuvo con lori fue captada por una de las cámaras de lisa. que, al ver aquel acto decidió usar a lincoln como su sujeto de pruebas. para saciar su curiosidad sobre la sexualidad humana, de como la moralidad sucumbía ante el placer carnal.

incluso cuando lincoln le pidió ayuda, lisa no le dijo toda la verdad. sucede que el al crecer sus hormonas se acumularon en su cuerpo produciendo un exceso de ellas. eso produjo que las feromonas fueran mas potentes, en pocas palabras el olor de lincoln atraía al sexo opuesto.

sus hermanas al poseer el mismo ADN se vieron mas afectadas, pero solo las mayores que ya tenían sus ciclos de ovulacion.

lori, leni eras las mas afectadas una mas que otra. luna se sentía menos atraída pero ella entro en conflicto con sus preferencias sexuales asi que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto. luan y lynn solo tuvieron una atracción superficial.

La medicina que le dio lisa ayudaba a suprimir las feromonas mientras calmaba el dolor de lincoln. lisa no quería que lincoln se saliera de control, después de todo era su querido hermano. ahora lisa solo vera como actúa lincoln mientras lo registra todo en su computadora.

VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE, DENTRO DEL AUTO DONDE IBA LINCOLN JUNTO A LORI A SU CITA.

En el auto, lori conducía muy feliz mientras lincoln le preguntaba a donde irían, lori le dice que lo mas lejos de casa que pueda, para no encontrar a nadie conocido. que pueda arruinar su cita.

ya lejos de casa, lori y lincoln fueron a comer helado y a un karaoke que vieron mientras recorrían el lugar. luego fueron a comer a un restauran el restaurante estaba celebrando su inauguración y tenían todo a buen precio. y se anuncio que el día martes abría un evento especial para parejas, lincoln prometió traer a lori ese día antes de volver a la normalidad para crear un bonito recuerdo.

luego de comer ambos fueron a un parque que estaba cerca. lincoln y lori se sentaron en una banca cerca de una fuente que estaba rodeado de parejas, lincoln mira a lori y dice:

lincoln: lo he pasado genial lori.

lori: jeje igual yo ,

lincoln: pero sabes... esto no es muy diferente de cuando saliamos antes.. ya sabes, como hermanos.

lori: oh... ya veo. bueno lincoln lo bueno empieza ahora.

lori se acerca mas a lincoln y toma su mano, lincoln se pone nervioso y le dice a lori:

lincoln: l...lori hay muchas personas cerca...

lori: esta bien, nadie sabe que somos hermanos, podemos amarnos sin miedo ahora lincoln.

lori besa a lincoln muy apasionadamente, lincoln deja sus miedos atrás y abraza a lori, las personas de alrededor miraban asombrados la intensidad de ese beso, se separan luego de un momento, lori mira lincoln y le dice:

lori: vamos, si nos apresuramos aun podemos encontrar un sitio para poder seguir.

pero lincoln no se levanta del asiento este con una cara muy roja,

lori: oye? que te pasa?

lincoln le dice que se acerque, este le susurra al oído:

lincoln: espera un momento que ahora mismo la tengo como una piedra dice mientras trata de esconder con sus rodillas su erección que era muy notoria.

lori al oírlo no pudo evitar reír.

lori: jajaja, lincoln! solo nos besamos por favor jaja

decía tratando de verse como una mujer con mucha experiencia y ocultando el echo que ella estaba igual o mas excitada que lincoln.

lincoln muy avergonzado dice:

lincoln: deja de burlarte quieres?. ademas tu tienes la culpa por ser tan linda.

lori al escuchar esas palabras su rostro se puso rojo igual y con vergüenza dijo,

lori: l..linda, crees que soy linda. dice feliz lori con una voz muy baja que lincoln no escucho ,

lori: digo, claro que soy linda, tu tienes suerte de tenerme como novia.

pero la escena es interrumpida por el teléfono de lori,

lori molesta le pidió un momento para hablar, mientras lincoln luchaba para reducir su erección.

lori: si? sabes que estoy muy ocupada en este momento que quieres! decía molesta.

halo? lori? soy yo leni, mira te llamo porque bobby vino a verte esta ahora en casa...

lori: BOBBY!?

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAP 10


	11. Chapter 11

Lori al saber que era bobby entra en pánico y muy nerviosa le pregunta a leni.

lori: bo...bobby? que esta haciendo en casa?

leni: bueno... vino con flores y quiere invitarte a salir para compensar la cita anterior algo así, hablaba muy rápido.

Lori con una mano en la cara muy molesta dice.

lori: dile a ese idiota que voy enseguida.

lincoln ya calmado se levanta y se acerca a lori, este al verla muy nerviosa le pregunta que le pasa. lori se voltea y le dice a lincoln.

lori: Lincoln! no. no pasa nada, era... leni me dijo que volviéramos urgente ya que... escucho a lisa con uno de sus experimentos y tiene miedo... jeje

lincoln: claro... supongo que era probable que pasara. dice algo triste el peliblanco.

lori: si... pero recuerda que el martes saldremos de nuevo.

lincoln: oh cierto ahora me esforzare para que sea una memorable cita.

lori: oooh lincoln. lori lo besa una ultima ves antes de subir al auto.

ya en el auto lori trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. no quería que lincoln se encontrara con bobby. estaba segura que se pondría celoso y cancelaría su próxima cita. pero lo que mas temía era que fuera a ver nuevamente a carol, tal vez para desquitarse o para tener algo con ella. la mente de lori estaba imaginando todas las posibilidades.

entonces pensó, en encargar algo a lincoln. para volver ella sola y alejar a bobby antes que vuelva.

lori: oye lincoln, sabes ahora que volvemos, recordé que iba a comprar unas revistas de moda al centro comercial, de una tienda exclusiva. pero no podre ir ya que tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas. podrías ir por mi? dice mientras mira con ojos tiernos a lincoln.

lincoln: revistas? quieres que me meta a una tienda de chicas a comprar unas revistas?

lori: sabia que podía contar contigo, toma aquí tienes el dinero, y un poco de dinero para el autobús a y algo para ti por ser tan lindo.

lincoln: espera. no dije que iría...

lori: se un buen novio y ve ok?

lincoln: si... ya entendí. dice resignado.

Lori lo deja en el centro comercial y parte rumbo a la casa.

lincoln da vueltas buscando la tienda, después de estar perdido un rato encuentra la tienda.

al entrar nota que las chicas de alrededor y la vendedora lo miraban demasiado. lincoln pensó que eran miradas de desagrado al verlo entrar .

pero al contrario las chicas lo miraban interesadas en el joven loud. ya con las revistas en una bolsa se dirige hacia la salida. pero al pasar por una tienda le llama la atención un collar que estaba en la vitrina.

era un collar hermoso con forma de corazón al verlo lincoln piensa que lori se vería muy linda con ese collar. Al ver el precio mete sus manos en los bolsillos buscando el dinero que tenia. luego de contar, nota que podría comprar el collar pero tendría que usar el dinero del autobus. pero lincoln dudaba, no quería volver caminado a casa, le tomaría mucho tiempo.

cuando ya casi daba por echo no comprar el collar, se puso en el lugar de clyde. clyde de seguro seria capas de volver caminando, es mas ni lo pensaría.

al notar lo egoísta y poco romántico que era. decide comprar el collar.

lincoln se encontraba caminando, sin dinero. cansado. pero con una sonrisa en su cara al imaginar como reaccionaria lori al ver el collar.

después de caminar unos 30 min nota que el sol ya se escondía cuando dobla en una esquina reconoce el vecindario, era donde vivía carol.

lincoln pensó ir a verla para decirle que pronto se iría. ya para poner fin a su relación. entra decidido pero a lo lejos ve a carol caminando junto a sus amigas y amigos. siempre tan popular.

lincoln era el único que conocía lo triste que era su vida. pero decide no ir a verla. no podía decirle que ya no se verían mas frente a sus amigos.

lincoln sigue su camino a casa.

antes de entrar a casa esconde en un bolsillo el collar. cuando estaba por entrar. lincoln ve unos pétalos de rosa en la entrada. lincoln confuso dice.

lincoln: esto tal vez... EL ESTA AQUÍ?

fin cap

BUENO COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y RECUERDEN VOTAR. GRACIAS POR EL APOYO

PROXIMO CAP : ZUKULENCIA :3


	12. Chapter 12

lincoln al ver los pétalos piensa.

lincoln: si... debió ser clyde. tratando de conquistar a lori de nuevo. lo siento amigo, pero lori es mi chica ahora.

Lincoln entra y ve a todas sus hermanas reunidas en el sofá viendo la tv. lincoln saluda y sus hermanas le devuelven el saludo. lori al ver lo tarde que llego le pregunta.

lori: por que tardaste tanto? solo tenias que ir por unas revistas.

lincoln: si... es que pase a la tienda de vídeo juegos y el tiempo paso volando jeje.

lori: ya ok... dame las revistas. Dice mientras extiende una mano mientras que con la otra en el teléfono hablando con una amiga.

lincoln: toma aquí tienes.

Lori recibe las revistas y se pone a mirarlas mientras las demás ven la tv.

Lincoln se une a sus hermanas en el sofá y mientras hablaban del programa, todos se divertían, lincoln no notaba como sus hermanas se acercaban a el. no se explicaban por que no podían apartarse de el. pero lincoln pudo notar una mirada. que le dio escalofríos al voltear todas actuaban normal.

Todo siguió su curso normalmente al terminar el programa cada una se fue a su habitación..

Lincoln en su habitación sostenía entre sus manos el collar de lori. pensaba en que momento regalarlo. así que decidió dárselo el martes. en el restaurante. ya teniendo todo planeado deja el collar en su baúl para que no lo encuentren sus hermanas. cuando iba a dormir recuerda que tenia que tomar la medicina que le preparo lisa.

Lincoln bajo por un baso de agua al notar que todas sus hermanas dormían se queda mirando el cuarto de lori. quería ir donde ella y poder sentirla de nuevo. al final decide bajar y se toma la medicina en la cocina. al volver mira extrañado que la puerta estaba entre abierta. entra y nota un bulto en su cama. bajo sus sabanas había alguien.

Lincoln se llena de excitación. Era lori, que quería continuar donde lo habían dejado hoy en el parque.

El peliblanco se desnuda frente a la puerta. se acercaba a la cama listo para la acción se acerca a la cama mientras dice.

lincoln: asi que tu también quedaste frustrada hace rato no? ahora podemos seguir lori...

Ve como una mano sale de las sabanas y agarra a su "amigo". Lincoln excitado levanta las sabanas para poder besar a lori. Pero al momento de quitar las sabanas se queda inmóvil. ella no era lori, era su otra hermana... era leni.

lincoln: LE..LENI! QUE HACES AQUÍ?.

Leni le tapa la boca a lincoln con su mano libre y dice.

Leni: hey! guarda silencio linky, no queremos que las demás nos descubran.

lincoln: de acuerdo... pero déjame respirar...

Leni: oye! por que se esta poniendo blando?

lincoln: bueno al verte me sorprendí y las ganas se fueron ... no espera, eso no importa. por que estas en mi cuarto?

leni: bueno tenia curiosidad de la relación que tienes con lori, así que de esta forma se "divierten" jeje.

lincoln: eso es ridículo, como es posi..

Leni lo interumpe.

leni: hace un minuto me llamaste lori. ademas que los vi besándose esta mañana.

Lincoln al ver que estaba atrapado por completo dice.

lincoln: por favor no le digas a las demás. estaríamos en serios problemas si se enteran. lola le dirá a nuestros padres y... no quiero pensar que pasaría.

leni: tranquilo linky solo tengo curiosidad de esto que tengo entre mis manos...

lincoln: mi pen...? pensé que ya habías visto uno. digo siempre hay chicos que se te declaran casi a diario.

leni: bueno, los chicos que se me declaran tienen "eso" en mente. y lori me dijo que esos chicos no eran buenos.

lincoln : oh ya veo. ( así que lori la protegía de los chicos que solo la querían para "eso")

Pensaba lincoln mientras leni seguía jugando con el "soldado" de lincoln.

leni: haz que se ponga como antes, cuando estaba duro.

lincoln: bueno quizás si te desnudas...

( Lincoln en este punto solo podía pensar con la cabeza de abajo)

leni: desnudarme? bueno, esto es algo vergonzoso...

leni se quita su pijama y queda desnuda al lado de lincoln, este solo de mirarla se puso duro como un diamante.

leni: tenias razon!. Dice impresionada de ver el tamaño que consiguió.

lincoln: puedo... tocarte los pecho?

leni: claro, eso hará que se ponga mas grande verdad?. adelante.

lincoln la manosea mientras leni sigue tocando a lincoln. lincoln excitado decide chupar los pechos de leni, esta pega un pequeño gemido.

lincoln: leni... sabes lo que sigue... verdad?

leni: si... tu cosa va aquí abajo... pero no creo que entre... wow mira linky estoy muy mojada. nunca estuve así antes...

lincoln: eso si fue rápido... leni, ahora voy a meterlo... si te duele quiero que me digas y yo me detendré de inmediato.

leni:: claro... pero antes de que comenzar... podrías besarme primero. tengo algo de miedo.

lincoln: claro, yo tambien queria besarte.

Lincoln besa a leni mientras la penetra, lincoln ve que tiene un gesto de dolor y le pregunta si quiere que se detenga, leni, le dice que no se preocupe. que quiere que ambos se sientan bien.

Luego de unos minutos el dolor se fue y leni pudo sentir por completo el placer que le entregaba lincoln..

Ha pasado media hora y lincoln no podía detenerse ya se había venido una ves pero rápidamente se recupero. al cabo de 1 hora ya no tenían mas fuerzas. Ambos estaban cansados y llenos de sudor, se miraban mientras sonreían. leni se acerca y besa a lincoln, fue lo ultimo que hicieron antes de caer dormidos.

QUEDAN 3 DÍAS PARA QUE LINCOLN VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD.

FIN DEL CAP

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS VOTOS.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya era de mañana , leni seguía durmiendo al lado de lincoln, este igual dormido, hasta que el ardor comienza de nuevo, un dolor mas intenso.

hace que lincoln se despierte, el ardor ya se expandió a su cabeza. leni despierta al escuchar como lincoln se quejaba, leni preocupada lo abraza.y siente su cuerpo arder, pero poco a poco, fue desapareciendo.

ya estando bien lincoln le dice a leni que puede soltarlo.

justo antes de soltarlo se escucha como todas las demás hermanas salen de sus habitaciones preocupadas por el grito de lincoln.

lincoln se preocupa y le pide a leni que se vista antes de que lleguen.

Fuera de la habitación de lincoln todas se reunieron en el pasillo y cuando se dirigían a la puerta de lincoln, sale lisa con un frasco con una sustancia verde. le dice a sus hermanas que se alejen si no quieren que explote la casa. lisa las retiene mientras leni termina de vestirse y le pide a lincoln que actuara como enfermo.

la sustancia en vez de explotar solo tira un pequeño humo. lisa dice.

lisa: piuff que bueno que no exploto.

las demás se quitaron el susto y escucharon de nuevo a lincoln gritar.

todas: Lincoln!

Entran corriendo al cuarto y ven a leni con una mano en la frente de lincoln . todas se sorprenden de ver a leni, sobretodo lori que al despertar con el grito no vio a leni en su cama. lori al ver lo cariñosa que era con lincoln le dice.

lori: leni? como es que estas aquí primero?

leni: yo? yo salí temprano para tener un flan de la nevera antes que lynn y escuche a lincoln moverse. estaba ardiendo.

lori: oh claro el flan. dice desconfiando de leni, ya que ella dijo la misma excusa una ves.

lynn: oh asi que por eso se terminaron tan pronto.

lola, olvida el flan. que tiene lincoln.

lincoln. esto, es debido a que me estoy preparando para encogerme.

lincoln le explica a sus hermanas la situación. también les cuenta de la medicina que le dio lisa.

lori ya sabia, pero pretendia no saber, así se ahorra preguntas de sus hermanas de porque no les contó nada.

lincoln se levanta para mostrarle a sus hermanas que esta bien. luego todos bajan a desayunar. lisa antes de bajar fue a su cuarto y miro la pantalla la escena de anoche entre lincoln y leni. esta sonríe y dice.

lisa: bueno eso estuvo cerca. pero valió la pena, tengo nuevo material para analizar.

el desayuno fue incomodo para lincoln, tenia a cada lado a lori y leni.

Recordando lo de la noche pasada, sintió culpa al engañar a lori. prometiéndose a si mismo que no volvería a ocurrir.

Las hermanas al saber que lincoln volvería a la normalidad aprovecharon para jugar con el, todas se pelaban por quien iría primero, ya después de haber jugado con la mayoría, quedaba leni y lori que quería que lincoln la ayudara en algo. lincoln fue primero con leni.

lincolm: leni? vine a ayudarte... y quería hablar contigo.

leni: adelante pasa necesito tu ayuda.

lincoln: bueno para que me necesitas?

leni: claro necesito tu ayuda para hacer las ropas para los bebes.

lincoln: bebes? diseñas ropa de bebes?

leni: bueno tengo que aprender, ya que pronto seremos padres.

lincoln: QUE? dice lincoln muy sorprendido.

leni: no te hagas el tonto, anoche hicimos bebes.

lincoln: bueno lo hicimos... pero no significa que estés embarazada.

leni: a no? entonces como lo sabre.

lincoln: bueno deberías hablar de eso con lori... no espera. no le digas nada!.

leni: que no le diga que hicimos bebes?

al decir eso justo lori entra a la habitación buscando a lincoln.

lori: BEBES? De que están hablando!

lincoln: nada nada . hablamos de...

leni: de que hicimos bebes anoche.

lincoln: LENI!

leni: oh cierto no tenia que decirlo.

lori al escuchar eso queda en shock un momento. lincoln se acerca para hacerla reaccionar. pero lori aleja con una mano a lincoln y se abalanza sobre leni. las dos se sujetan del pelo sobre la cama. lincoln intenta separarlas y sujeta a lori de los brazos. lori molesta le grita a leni.

lori: TU, SIEMPRE TOMANDO LO QUE ES MIO,. MALDITA LADRONA!

leni: ESTÚPIDA MIRA COMO DEJASTE MI CABELLO... POR QUE TE MOLESTAS TANTO ? SI TU TAMBIÉN TENIAS ALGO CON LINCOLN.

lori: YO!. TENGO ALGO CON LINCOLN, NO DEJARE QUE ME LO QUITES!

leni: ERES UNA EGOÍSTA, TIENES A BOBBY Y A LINCOLN, ESO NO ES JUSTO.

Lincoln al escuchar eso suelta a lori, lori voltea a ver a lincoln y este estaba confuso, el creía que cuando lori se le confeso en el auto, ya abría terminado con el. leni sigue hablando.

leni: CUANDO TE LLAME AYER, VINISTE ENSEGUIDA A VER A BOBBY.

lori: CÁLLATE! dice gritando lori. mientras lincoln aun confuso miraba a lori.

Lori se acerca a lincoln y le dice:

lori: lo que dijo es mentira, créeme. dice mientras trata de acariciar el rostro de lincoln.

lincoln se aleja de su mano y. mira a leni. le pregunta.

lincoln: leni, bobby vino con unas flores?

leni: si, vino con unas rosas creo.

lori: LENI TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! dice con ganas de seguir la pelea pero lincoln le sostiene de un brazo.

lincoln: lori, quiero que me digas la verdad.

lori podia notar la rabia y pena de lincoln en su cara.

lori: si... es verdad que vino bobby ayer. pero no paso nada , te lo juro

lincoln: no es eso lo que pregunto. dime, aun es tu novio?

lori: no! osea no terminamos todavía pero ya no siento nada por el créeme.

lincoln: y por que me mentiste..? seguro el asunto de las revistas fue para que bobby no nos viera juntos verdad?

lori: eso...

lincoln: dímelo!

lori: si. pero... no fue por eso. no quería que te pusieras celoso al verlo.

lincoln: sabes lo imbécil que me siento ahora... porque no confías en mi?.

lori: espera tu te acostaste con leni. como crees que me siento yo?

lincoln: tienes razón... a la mierda con esto.

lincoln se da media vuelta y se aleja de las dos. leni se queda en silencio pero lori va tras de el y lo sujeta del brazo.

lori: espera. que quieres decir? vas a dejarme por leni? lincoln responde.

lincoln sujeta de los hombros a lori y le dice.

lincoln: escúchame, leni ya sabia lo de nosotros, no tenia mas opción. te juro que iba a decírtelo mas tarde. vine aquí para decirle que eso no podía volver a pasar.

leni baja la mirada, le dolió escuchar eso.

lincoln: pero tu... me engañaste de un principio. incluso te deshiciste de mi para no tener problemas con bobby. después de todo tenia razón, una vez vuelva a la normalidad, volverás a los brazos de bobby. pues no te haré esperar más. haz lo que quieras.

Lincoln sale de la habitación, lori cae de rodillas en el piso mientras llora, leni quiere recogerla, pero siente una gran culpa. lo único que dice.

leni: lo siento... no quería que esto pasara..

lori se levanta y se dirige a leni, leni cierra los ojos con miedo que le de un golpe, pero en ves de eso la abraza. mientras le dice.

lori: siempre fuiste muy popular... habían muchos chicos detrás de yo no...

hasta ese entonces bobby fue el único chico que me dijo que era bonita.. tal vez ya no me guste... pero no quiero perderlo, por que cuando lincoln vuelva a la normalidad, conocerá a otras chicas, tengo miedo que me deje cuando se canse de mi... leni que hago ayúdame. dice entre llantos a su hermana menor que también por la emoción comienza a llorar.

lincoln vuelve a su cuarto, toma el collar con mucha rabia, mira hacia la pequeña ventana de su cuarto, no quería tener nada que le recordara lo que sentía por lori... se preparaba para lanzar el collar con todas sus fuerzas , pero justo antes de lanzar lo, se detiene. lincoln dice.

lincoln: no!. tengo que dárselo después de todo... Pero esta vez, como un regalo de despedida.

FIN DEL CAP

bueno gracias por leer


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln estuvo en su habitación hasta la tarde.

En cuando a lori y leni, estuvieron hablando de sus sentimiento. era primera vez que se abrían emocional mente. después de un gran abrazo, Lori se reconcilió con leni. Ahora ambas eran mas unidas que antes.

Leni le aclaro que solo tenía curiosidad por el sexo. además le dijo que no podía resistir el aroma de lincoln, hacía que su mente se nublara. Pero lori le dijo.

Lori: que es eso del aroma?. no he notado nada extraño en su olor.

leni: oh? enserio? creí que todas lo sentíamos. y que tu simplemente te dejaste llevar.

lori: que? por supuesto que no!. yo amo a lincoln. no por su aroma. o por como se ve. yo lo amo de verdad.

Leni al ver que ella amaba de corazón a su hermanito. Le aconsejo que le dijera la verdad a Bobby. No era justo seguir con él. cuando no lo amaba. Ya estando todo arreglado pensarían juntas en como hacer que lincoln la perdone.

Lori le hace caso y lo llama por teléfono, le pidió que se reunieran lo antes posible.

Bobby aprovecha de decirle que conoce un lugar nuevo casi saliendo de la ciudad. lori le dice.

lori: esta bien bobby, pero recuerda. tenemos que hablar... algo muy importante.

Luego cuelga y leni la abraza felicitándole por dar ese gran paso.

Mientras tanto lincoln fue donde lisa para pedirle una medicina mas fuerte.

Cuando entra, no encuentra a lisa, pero encuentra un archivo con los análisis de su nivel de hormonas tirado en el piso.

Lincoln no entiende lo que lee. En eso lisa aparece por la espalda.

lisa: que haces en mi habitación hermano mayor?

lincoln: waa!(grita el piliblanco) No me asustes así! dios. pensé que solo lucy hacia eso.

lisa: Eso que tienes ahí es información clasificada. Dámela enseguida.

lincoln: esto? bueno lo encontré en el piso. Dime que significa eso que tengo un exceso de hormonas y feromonas?.

lisa: nada que te importe. solo son datos extras, nada más.

lincoln: Entonces no te importaría si reviso tu computadora verdad? esos datos extras si me importan sabes.

Lisa comienza a sudar mientras lincoln se acerca a la computadora.

lisa: esta bien te lo diré. solo aléjate quieres.

lincoln: y bien?

lisa: uff tener un exceso de fromonas solo hace que seas químicamente mas atractivo con el sexo opuesto.

lincoln: osea que las chicas me quieren por mi olor?

lisa: mmm esta es primera ves que no tengo que explicarte algo dos veces, sí tienes razón. Ahora vete necesito seguir con mis experimentos.

Lincoln sale pensativo. Piensa que todas las veces que estuvo con lori, leni y carol, ellas solo fueron atraídas por su "olor" lincoln dice.

lincoln: así que nunca me amaron realmente. solo fue algo "químico"... Bueno al menos eso facilita las cosas, Dentro te poco volveré a la normalidad y es mejor si todo queda en el olvido.

Lincoln ya estaba cansado de tantas mentiras.

hablando de mentiras. Recuerda que aun tiene que hablar con carol...

lincoln: bueno. tengo que ir a verla.

lincoln sale de casa y al cabo de unos minutos llega a la casa de carol. nota que sus padres aun no habían vuelto de su viaje de negocios y golpea la puerta.

Carol abre y al ver a lincoln se lanza sobre el para abrazarlo. Lincoln tomado por sorpresa le dice en tono de broma.

lincoln: wow, cálmate, me quitas el aire.

carol: jeje no me importa. déjame quedarme así... un momento.

Lincoln le acaricia el pelo cuando nota que los vecinos empiezan a mirar.

Al notarlo le dice carol. pero esta ya no le importaba la opinión de los demás. mientras ella fuera feliz.

Luego carol lo suelta y le dice:

carol: linck me tenias muy preocupada, no sabia que hacer. quería ir a verte pero...no quería meterte en más problemas...

lincoln: Tranquila. en estos momentos ya todo me da igual. Excepto tú, y por eso es que vine a hablar contigo.

Escúchame, dentro de 2 días me iré de la ciudad. ya no nos volveremos a ver.

carol: Que? no... no puede ser. Decía mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

lincoln: Quería venir y darte las gracias antes de irme. Apareciste en uno de los peores días de mi vida. tú... me salvaste. quiero que sepas que nunca voy a olvidarte...

lincoln es interrumpido por un abrazo desesperado de carol.

carol: no sigas por favor...

lincoln: lo siento... pero debo hacerlo. necesito terminar esto aquí y ahora.

Además nunca viste como soy en realidad... mejor quédate con el recuerdo de los momentos lindos que pasamos.

carol: sí. lo sé... sé que aun no se nada sobre ti... pero sé que no me dices por que tienes miedo que te odie. ¿verdad?

Lincoln asiente con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

carol: bueno. a pesar si no te conozco. y aún sabiendo que ya tienes a alguien a quien amas. Yo quiero seguir a tu lado. Pero si ya esta decidido que te iras... solo tengo una cosa que pedirte.

lincoln: Que cosa?, pídeme lo que sea.

carol: puedes tener una ultima cita conmigo?

Lincoln al verla no sabia que hacer, puede que actuara así por eso de las feromonas. Pero no podía rechazar tan sincera petición.

Lincoln: claro, mañana te paso a buscar.

Carol salta de alegría mientras lo sujeta y lo besa.

carol: bien y a donde iremos? dice muy ilusionada.

lincoln: bueno... hay un lugar. un restaurante nuevo. cuando pase por ahí vi un cartel que decía que mañana habrá un evento para parejas.

carol: me parece perfecto, dice abrazando a lincoln con una sonrisa.

lincoln la mira y sabe que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tiene para decirle la verdad.

Lincoln: carol... mañana después de la cita te contare todo.

Lo prometo.

Carol sonríe: sabia que lo harías, tranquilo. pase lo que pase, seguiré amándote.

Lincoln la abraza y la besa antes de despedirse,

lincoln camina a casa muy preocupado. Una vez ya en casa, sus hermanas ya habían cenado. lincoln se disculpa por el atraso. come y luego sube a su cuarto.

lori y leni querían hablar con el. Pero prefirieron dejarlo tranquilo, además sus hermanas seguían ahí.

Lincoln ya en su cuarto, se recuesta en su cama. y se toma la medicina, pero esta vez toma el doble. Tenia miedo que el dolor al día siguiente fuera mucho mas fuerte.

Apaga la luz y deja a su conejo de peluche al lado del collar de lori.

Antes de caer dormido se dice a si mismo.

\- Espero que sea verdad... espero que no me odies por esto carol... unas lagrimas caen por su mejilla antes que quedar dormido.

Quedan 2 días para que lincoln vuelva a la normalidad.

fin del cap

Gracias por leer, por sus votos y comentarios.

nos vemos en el proximo cap.


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba amaneciendo. Lincoln se despierta mucho antes que de costumbre.

Al parecer aun no sentía el ya clásico ardor en su cuerpo. solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara. Lincoln se sienta al borde de la cama y recoge uno de sus juguetes, y se lo pone en la boca. Sabia que el dolor seria mas fuerte y necesitaba estar en y silencio. Poco a poco empieza a sentir el ardor recorrer su cuerpo. Pero esta vez ya preparado mentalmente. Resiste de mejor forma el dolor, ahora el ardor lo sentía desde el pecho hasta pasando por los brazos hasta la punta de los dedos.

A pesar del dolor, Lincoln no gritaba. Al terminar suelta el juguete y cae a la cama, muy cansado.

Lincoln se levanta y toma una ducha. Al terminar vuelve a su cuarto. se viste y baja a la cocina por un Sandwich.

Cuando termina de comer se encuentra con lynn, que al saber que leni se levanta temprano para comer flan, de despierta aún más temprano. Se lo tomo como una competencia. Lincoln le saluda y le dice que va a salir.

Lynn le dice que salga sin problemas, como ya sabia que pronto volvería a la normalidad le dijo que aprovechara el día.

Lincoln se despide y sale de casa.

Camino a casa de carol se pregunta si es muy temprano para ir a verla... pero, de todos modos va. Al llegar nota que hay luz en su cuarto.

Lincoln muy nervioso toca la puerta, nadie respondía. quizás este ocupada. mientras se da media vuelta pensaba esperar en algún parque. y escucha la voz de carol.

carol: ey linck... no necesitas irte tan pronto.

carol sale a recibir a lincoln. Ella estaba en una bata de baño. Al parecer estaba muy ansiosa por la cita y decidió arreglarse lo antes posible.

Carol hace pasar a lincoln y le dice que espere mientras termina de arreglarse.

Lincoln espera en el living. ya habían pasado mas de 40 min y carol aún no estaba lista. lincoln ya aburrido de contar los cuadros de la pared le grita a carol.

lincoln: date prisa sino me volveré un esqueleto aquí.

carol: ya voy! solo 5 minutos más!.

Después de 20 minutos mas carol baja ya lista para salir. Al bajar ve a lincoln echado en el sofá apunto de dormirse de nuevo.

Carol le da un golpe que hace que lincoln caiga al suelo.

Ambos se gritan unos minutos pero al final terminan riéndose a carcajadas. Lincoln la elogia por su ropa, y le dice que valió la pena esperar.

Ambos salen de casa y se dirigen a la parada de autobús. Lincoln le da la mano a carol y juntos caminan como una pareja.

Lincoln tenia un remolino de emociones. Estaba feliz por estar con carol, miedo por que tenia que decirle la verdad. Estaba aun triste por lori... y eso se reflejaba en su rostro.

Carol también se sentía así. No quería que terminaran. se decía a si misma, no importa que pase. Siempre seguiré queriendo a linck.

Juntos toman el autobús y van rumbo al restaurante

Mientras tanto en la casa loud.

Lori se encontraba preocupada por lincoln. Al desaparecer tan temprano.

Leni le dice que por ahora tiene que concentrarce en bobby.

Lori le encuentra razón y se arregla para salir. Deja a sus hermanas a cargo de leni y luna. Cuando escucha la puerta y ve a bobby llegar. Se despide de leni y parten rumbo al restaurante.

Volviendo donde lincoln y carol.

Después de bajar del autobús se dirigen caminando al restauran. Mientras más se acercaban reconocía los lugares que recorrió con lori.

Lincoln la invita a comer helado, mientras se sientan el el mismo parque.

Carol disfruta pasear con lincoln. Pero esté tenía la mirada perdida. muchas veces ni escuchaba lo que decía carol.

Carol se cansa se esa actitud y le dice.

Carol: inck! desde que bajamos del autobús solo has estado con esa cara de estúpido. Que pasa? no querías esta cita?.

Lincoln: No es eso... lo que pasa es que... ayer me reuní de nuevo con la chica de la que estoy enamorado. Fue por estos lugares... lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

Carol: bueno... me alivia saber que no te aburres conmigo. pero dime... cuando la volviste a ver. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?.

lincoln: nosé si sea buena idea hablar de eso. no te sientes incomoda?.

Carol: me sentiría aún mas incomoda si no aclaramos lo que pasa. no quiero que tengas esa cara toda la cita.

lincoln: ya veo... ella me dijo... que sentía algo por mi. pero... no quiere terminar con su novio.

carol: ¿Qué? no entiendo...

lincoln: Es decir... en pocas palabras. yo soy lo que ella quiere. pero ella lo necesita a el.

carol: ya veo... es el mismo problema que tengo contigo.

lincoln: Sé lo mal que debes sentirte cada vez que hablo de ella. perdóname.

carol: no! esta bien que te desahogaras. Al final, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

lincoln : Me siento un idiota. Tengo a mi lado a la mejor mujer del mundo. y yo sufriendo por otra.

carol: jaja que bueno que lo sepas. bien ahora te sientes mejor?

lincoln: claro que si. vamos a divertirnos.

Lincoln y carol llegan al restaurante. Como aún era temprano pudieron conseguir una buena mesa.

El mesero les trajo el menú, y pidieron mucha comida, todo estaba muy barato. Mientras esperaban, notaron como de un momento a otro el lugar se lleno.

En el centro se encontraba una pequeña tarima. donde un grupo tocaría las canciones más románticas.

En la entrada recién habían llegado lori y bobby. Lori recordaba triste la promesa de lincoln de tener su segunda cita en ese lugar.

Bobby habla con un mesero amigo suyo. Que le consigue una mesa que se encontraba al otro lado de la tarima, donde se encontraban lincoln con carol.

Lori y bobby se sientan. Antes de que bobby ordenara la comida lori le dice.

Lori: Espera. no quiero alargar más esto. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

bobby: oh. claro cariño. Solo espera un momento, Dejó lista la orden y me dices que es eso tan importante ok?.

lori: uff iré al baño un momento.

lori se levanta y se dirige al baño. Ya pasando la tarima. Nota a un chico con pelo blanco. Claro resaltaba de entre las demás personas.

Lori no tiene dudas y dice con sorpresa.

LORI: LINCOLN?.

FIN CAP.

GRACIAS POR LEER . VOTAR Y COMENTAR.


	16. Chapter 16

Volviendo a la mesa de lincoln.

Esté se encontraba hablando con estaban pasando bien, cuando lincoln derrama una soda en su chaqueta. Rápidamente intenta sacar la mancha con una servilleta.

Carol riendo le dice que fuera al baño.

Lincoln: jaja claro. en un momento vuelvo. (que imbécil soy) piensa mientras se levanta.

Los baños quedaban al fondo de un pasillo, a unos metros de la tarima. Donde al final se separan entre hombre y mujer.

Lincoln entra al baño. con mucha vergüenza se lava la mancha mientras los chicos lo miran con risas. Cuando terminó, La pone dentro de esos secadores de manos.

Ya con la chaqueta seca, sale del baño. Pero a mitad del pasillo, junto a una planta.

Lincoln es tomado por la espalda. No entendía que pasaba.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a lori acorralando lo contra la pared.

Unas chicas que salían del baño. vieron la escena y siguieron de largo. Pensando que era una pareja muy atrevida, Lincoln le dice a lori.

Lincoln: lori? que estas haciendo aquí?.

Lori: esas son mis palabras. ¿Qué crees que haces viniendo con carol?.

Lincoln: eso no te importa. acaso me seguiste?.

Lori: no! yo vine con... (se calla de golpe).

Lincoln: oh... así que viniste con bobby.

Lori: eso es cosa aparte. yo vine a hablar con él.

Lincoln: pues yo también tenía que hablar con carol.

Lori: bien "linck", que tienes que hablar con ella? o acaso piensas acostarte con ella antes de que vuelvas a ser un niño?

Lincoln: diablos... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? te juro que trato, pero no te entiendo.

Lori: lo único que quiero es protegerte.

Lincoln: NO!. lo único que quieres es que vuelva a correr tras de ti. yo... vine aquí a ponerle fin a las mentiras.

Lori: acaso... vas a decirle la verdad?.

En eso se escucha que el show musical va a dar comienzo.

Lincoln: bueno mejor nos separamos. bobby te debe estar esperando, solo no te metas en mis asuntos con carol ok?.

Lori: e...espera lincoln...

Lincoln se suelta de lori, y se dirige a su mesa. Lori tenía un mal presentimiento, pero ella muy triste vuelve junto a bobby.

Lincoln al llega donde carol. carol le díce que se tardo demasiado. pero al ver la chaqueta como nueva, solo le golpea en la espalda.

Carol: no me dejes esperando tanto.

lincoln: Disculpa. pero quiero verme a la altura de tan hermosa chica.

carol: jeje mejor siéntate ya va a comenzar el show.

Lincoln toma si silla y la coloca al lado de carol. mirando hacia la tarima, donde un grupo ya tenia todo preparado para tocar.

las luces bajan su intensidad, y el grupo comienza a tocar.

Lincoln, pasa una mano por la espalda de carol, y ella pone su cabeza en el hombro de lincoln.

Al otro lado de la tarima podía verse a lori con bobby. lori decidió esperar a que la canción terminara. bobby muy despreocupado comía sin notar la obvia cara de disgusto de lori.

El grupo termina de cantar. todas las parejas comienzan a aplaudir.

el grupo deja la tarima para que el próximo grupo suba.

Lincoln se levanta para acomodar la silla de nuevo. cuando a lo lejos ve a booby con lori. lincoln pudo ver lo mal que estaban. y todo por no decir lo que de verdad sentían.

lincoln acomoda la silla y le dice a carol.

Lincoln: carol, ahora te diré la verdad... dice muy serio.

Carol: si... parece que llegó el momento.

lincoln se sienta muy nervioso sus manos estaban sudadas.

carol le pregunta.

Carol: linck. no te presiones, sólo tomate tu tiempo.

Lincoln: me cuesta decirlo... por que sé, que después de esto no vere tu cara otra vez... Pero antes quiero que me prometas una cosa.

carol: si. puedes pedirme lo que sea.

lincoln: Prométeme...que pensarás en nosotros, como un momento de tu vida, que disfrutaste... Por favor no me odies.

Dice lincoln mientras sostiene las manos carol.

carol: te lo prometo. dice mientras mira a lincoln.

Volviendo a la mesa de lori.

Lori se encuentra en la misma situación con bobby.

Cada ves que lori quería decir una palabra, Los bellos momentos que paso con él, venían a su mente. Pero, En un punto. bobby fue quien dijo.

bobby: Quieres que terminemos verdad?

lori queda congelada. mientras bobby sigue hablando.

bobby: las cosas entre nosotros no fueron las mismas desde que volvimos... se que esto es mi culpa por haber besado a aquella chica...pero dime. hay algo más?.

Cuando bobby le pregunto eso. la imagen de lincoln le vino a la mente. ella ya no podía seguir así. lori dice.

Lori: si...yo... me enamore de alguien más. lo siento bobby.

bobby: ya veo... supongo que era inevitable... yo te descuide y sufriste por mi culpa.

Lori: entonces... que hacemos ahora... si quieres que nos vayamos lo entenderé.

bobby: no, tranquila. ya pedí un poco más de comida... Me disculpas, voy al baño un momento.

bobby se levanta y va al baño. Lori suspira aliviada, pensó que seria más difícil. y estaba tranquila por que bobby se lo había tomado con calma.

Pero nada mas lejos de la verdad. En el momento que bobby entro al baño las lagrimas no paraban de caer de su rostro. Con rabia golpea la pared. El se sentía culpable de que la relación terminara.

Volviendo con lincoln.

Lincoln: Bueno... comenzare ahora.

Carol: ok...

Lincoln: para empezar mi nombre no es linck. mi nombre es lincoln loud.

Carol: Espera... lincoln loud? el hermano pequeño de lori? me estas diciendo que ese eres tú?

Lincoln: si. y me veo de esta forma por un experimento de mi hermana lisa...se que suena imposible de creer, pero te lo demostrare.

Carol: como...?

Lincoln: Un día, te pedí que reemplazaras a lori en una foto familiar...

Carol: eso pudo contártelo lori... necesitas ser mas específico. si quieres que te crea.

Lincoln: bueno... ese día estabas con tus amigas... una de ellas me dijo que tenia cara de conejo, por mis dientes y pelo blanco... todas se rieron... pero tú fuiste la única que dijo que parecía tierno.

carol queda en shock, no podía creer que fuera verdad...

Carol: En verdad eres lincoln loud... carol se levanta muy confundida.

lincoln le pide que se calme, le pasa un vaso con agua. pero carol le aleja la mano provocando que el vaso se caiga y moje el piso.

todas las parejas de alrededor se voltean al escuchar el vaso romperse y quedan mirando a lincoln y carol.

Carol no sabia que pensar, se sentía acorralada, destrozada. Ella sale corriendo del restaurante.

Lincoln estira su mano para alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, ella yá se encontraba lejos de él.

Lincoln con una angustia tremenda se sienta de nuevo. La mesa estaba echa un desastre.

Con una mano en la cara trata de tapar las lagrimas que no paraban de salir. Las personas quedaron en silencio al ver aquella escena. sentían mucha lastima por el joven.

lincoln mientras miraba el piso recordaba las palabras de carol.

-(carol): tranquilo pase lo que pase seguiré amándote-.

Lincoln siente como el agua derramada en el piso moja sus zapatillas, aún quedaba comida en la mesa. Pero, lo que menos tenía eran ganas de seguir comiendo.

Las demás parejas voltearon siguiendo con su velada. lincoln miraba la silla vacia de carol y dice con voz entre cortada.

LIncoln: mentirosa... no puedes amar a quien no conoces...

FIN DEL CAP

GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS.


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras lincoln seguía en el restaurante.

Carol corría a toda velocidad.

No sabia por que lo hacía. Solo corrió hasta quedar cansada. sin notarlo había llegado a una parada de autobús. y se sentó ahí, a descansar.

Cuando llega un bus, Carol se sube pensando que en el camino a casa, aclararía su mente.

Volviendo al restaurante.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas. el evento de parejas estaba por terminar.

Lori se encontraba con bobby. Al final ambos quedaron como amigos. Lori estaba muy agradecida de lo comprensible que fue bobby.

Las parejas empiezan a irse. El restaurante poco a poco se va vaciando.

Lori y bobby se levantan para salir. lori esperó a que el área donde se encontraba la mesa de lincoln estuviera vacía, no quería que los cuatro se encontraran. Después de todo lincoln le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos con carol.

Cuando ya iban saliendo.

Lori mira hacía la mesa de lincoln y lo ve ahí. sólo, y la mesa estaba igual que hace 2 horas, con la comida aun servida. El piso tenía un pozo de agua que ningún mesero se digno a limpiar, claro. Por no querer importunar al joven peliblanco.

El restaurante estaba prácticamente cerrado. pero lincoln seguía ahí sentado.

Los meseros recogieron los plato y limpiaron la mesa. En eso se acerca el encargado y le dice al joven que ya habían cerrado, y que se retirara del restaurante.

Lincoln se levanta, paga la comida, le pide disculpas por el desastre que quedo en la mesa. y sale del restaurante.

Ya afuera lincoln comienza a caminar hacía la parada del autobús, su mente estaba en blanco.

No se explicaba como su vida termino así...

Un día se levanta pensando en como se divertirá jugando con clyde o ayudando a tus hermanas, y al siguiente se encuentra caminando Destruido por haber perdido a las dos chicas qué, de alguna forma u otra, habían marcado su vida.

Lincoln ve el bus llegar a la parada, pero ya todo le daba igual. El bus partió. y tenía que esperar el próximo, que tomaría unos 15 minutos en pasar.

Lincoln casi como un zombie caminaba entre la gente. Al llegar al paradero del bus, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos y no noto que había una persona sentada a su lado. ésta persona tampoco se subió al bus de hace un rato. al parecer esperaba a alguien...

Esa persona al ver al peliblanco sentarse a su lado le pone una lata de soda en la cara. el frió de la lata hizo que lincoln reaccionara. éste se sorprende y voltea a ver quien era.

Lincoln voltea y ve a lori.

Unos 30 minutos antes.

Lori al salir del restaurante le dijo a bobby.

Lori: bobby, será mejor que nos separemos aquí. gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo todo este tiempo.

bobby: no hay de que. recuerda que si necesitas algo siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Lori se despide de bobby y vuelve al restaurante a buscar a lincoln, pero los empleados ya habían cerrado las puertas. así que decidió esperar a lincoln en la parada de autobús.

volviendo al presente.

lori mira a lincoln y le dice.

Lori: Parece que no te fue muy bien con carol...

Lincoln: no... todo fue un desastre...

Lori sin decir ni una palabra abraza a lincoln. lincoln siente que puede dejar salir toda la pena que tenía en su corazón. Mientras lloraba lori le dice.

Lori: Yo... no quería que salieras lastimado... eso ya no pude evitarlo. pero... te juro que conmigo no sufrirás más.

Lincoln se seca las lágrimas con su mano y le dice a lori.

Lincoln: De que hablas?

Lori: hoy... termine con bobby. le dije que amo a alguien más.

lincoln la mira incrédulo. luego le dice.

Lincoln: "De alguien más". No de tu hermano. no le dijiste lo más importante, bueno... yo tampoco pude..

Lori: eso es algo que primero tenemos que hablar lo con la familia.

Lincoln: como? piensas que mamá y papá van a aceptarlo?

Lori: no necesitamos su aprobación. solo deben saber la verdad.

Lincoln: lori... dentro de poco te iras a la universidad, y yo volveré a la normalidad... Además no es amor real lo que sientes por mi... Es sólo esa cosa de las feromonas de las que me hablo lisa.

Lori: mmm... eso que hace que chicas se vuelven locas por tu olor?. si... leni me hablo de ello. pero, déjame decirte que a mí nunca me atrajo tú "olor".

lincoln: a no...?. pero... aun así, cuando vuelva a tener 11 años no podre ofrecerte ni un lugar donde vivir... ni darte estabilidad. no puedo darte nada.

Lori: con que nos amemos es suficiente... no importa donde terminemos, si estamos juntos.

Lincoln: NO. no permitiré que arruines tu vida por mi culpa. Pero que tal... si esperamos.

Lori: esperar? a que? a que te enamores de otra chica?. no permitiré que eso pase.

Lincoln: eso no pasara. solo digo que esperemos. cuando yo vaya a la universidad me iré de casa. podremos arrendar un cuarto para los dos... tú ya tendrás tu trabajo y yo conseguiré uno de medio tiempo.

Lori: si... pero que haremos hasta entonces... no esperes que me mantenga alejada de ti todo este tiempo.

Lincoln: claro que no... ya veremos la forma de estar juntos. pero... que hay de las chicas... y nuestros padres, no hay que decirles nada. bueno leni lo sabe. no es muy buena guardando secreto.

Lori: bueno... hablamos mucho ayer. y me dijo que apoyaba nuestra relación. pero... me pidió algo que de mala gana tuve que aceptar...

Lincoln: que cosa fue lo que te pidió?

Lori: bueno... ella me dijo que cuando fuéramos a... ya sabes. que la invitáramos para que viera.

Lincoln: QUE? quiere vernos hacer...

Lori: si!. no sé en que clase de pervertida se convirtió, pero sé que fue gracias a un hermanito que no sabe controlar lo que tiene entre las piernas.

Lincoln: jejeje... Lo siento.

Lori: bueno las demás chicas no se si se sientes atraídas por ti.. tu haz notado algo...

Lincoln: bueno... ese día que jugue con todas, note algo extraño en algunas...verás. cuando ayude a luna con una de sus canciones, ella aveces me alejaba de golpe, se ponía muy roja y sacaba una foto de sam mientras le pedía perdón... creo que era una especie de rito antes de cantar...

Lori: si... algo más? dice. con una rabia que aumentaba.

Lincoln: si. con luan paso algo extraño igual... fue justo después de ayudar a luna...Me dijo que la ayudara con un nuevo número cómico, me paso un disfraz de mimo. Pero era algo raro. era transparente, luego comenzó a grabarme con una de sus cámaras . Al principio me dio mucha vergüenza. pero me dijo que el chiste era ese. que me avergonzara...

Lori: ALGO MÁS!? dice mientras su sed de sangre aumenta.

Lincoln: si! una ultima cosa que me llamo la atención, fue cuando jugaba a las luchas con lynn. me dijo que me quedara quieto mientras trataba de derribarme.

Lori: uff al fin algo normal. y que fue lo que te llamo la atención?

Lincoln: pues... me dijo que para que fuera más fácil para ella, que me quedara a torso desnudo. dijo que así su agarre mejoraba considerablemente. Eso me llamo la atención, así que por eso las luchas son con poca ropa...eh... lori? estas... bien?.

lori: ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! eran muy claras sus intenciones! dice mientras lo golpea el hombro de lincoln hasta cansarse.

Lincoln: ey tranquila... estas exagerando, no creo que... espera.

Lori: ahora te das cuenta?. quizás estén esperando este día para hacer su movimiento. pero no lo permitiré. les diré quien es tu única novia.

Lincoln: que hay de las demás? aún no saben que esta pasando. sera mejor dejarlo pasar. cuando las feromonas se vayan, ya no las atraeré.

Lori: si... espero que así sea... pero si veo que intentan algo, las detendré de inmediato. y las pondré en su lugar.

lincoln: ok, solo.. no hagas un escandallo por nada.

Después de aquella charla ven que se acerca el auto bus. y lo toman rumbo a casa.

Carol por su parte una ves llego a casa, ésta le escribió una carta a lincoln. fue a dejarla a la casa de lincoln, cuando. sus hermanas de casualidad la encuentran y convocan una reunion.

¿QUÉ PASARA CON LINCOLN AL LLEGAR A CASA?

FIN del cap.

Nos vemos el próximo cap.


End file.
